23 and a Victor
by SecretChamp
Summary: The 49th games, who will win and who will lose? I promise they won't be as boring as this Summary!
1. Glinda & Chase D1

Okay, I got tired of procrastinating so I quickly wrote this so don't kill me if you hate it okay.

Readers *at same time* "Okay SecretChamp"

District One Reapings

Chase Glosser POV~17~ oatmealcookies123

"So, little bro, are you gonna volunteer this year?"

"First off don't call me little bro it's stupid, but yes I will volunteer this year."

"That's what you said last year." I really hate my other brother sometimes, he was a victor so he thinks he is a king or something.

"Well this year it's different okay I'm finally ready."

I could tell he was about to respond but fourtanetly my twin sister's Ruby and Pearl walked into kitchen, when he opened his mouth and seeing them made him quickly close it.

Glinda Spencer~16~ Bianca PJO HOO HG

"Mom I won't die like Dad said, I've trained for more than long enough too win these games."

"I know Glinda but you really don't have to I mean there's no reason-"

I know it was rude to storm out on her like that, I'm sure it's just stress related but it doesn't really matter I KNOW I can win the games and so does she. I really don't understand what issue she has with me volunteering I've been trained since I was a little kid, but she'll see I'm right in a few weeks win I come home a victor.

Chase Glosser

When I got to the reaping the escort who was dressed in the same gold dress with the same curly gold wig, was already preparing to pick the girl's name, 'Just in time' I thought I didn't really bother to pay attention to who she called I recognized the name but it was no one important they weren't going anyway. Instead a curly blinde girl who osaid her name was Glinda walked on the stage, I'd seen her in training she was okay, but I knew I could beat her any day.

Glinda Spencer

Triumph that's what I'm feeling moment, I had beat all those girls to the stage, I thought a tall eighteen year old girl was going to beat me to the stage but I managed to beat her there, just in time. The male volunteer was a tall guy I've seen in the training center his name is Chase, I think. He has some good skills, I know he will form the Career pack with me.

Another A/N: I am aware these were pretty bad but I PROMISE the reapings will get better, these I wanted to get done to day for certain so I kind of rushed them sorry to the creators!


	2. Lydia & Matthew D2

Lydia Alice Green~16~ sarahlovesspongebob

"Lydia." My sister shakes my shoulder. "Dad told me to wake you up early so you can get ready, so you can be there early to volunteer." Oh yeah I'm volunteering, but only to make my Dad happy so maybe Paige won't have to risk dying.

"I'm up Paige, go tell Dad I'm up and getting ready."

"Okay." And with that she skipped out of my room. I put on my reaping dress, put up my hair and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You are volunteering this year right Lydia?" My father's voice question from the table

"Yes, Dad wouldn't want all that money to go to waste now would we?"

"That's my girl." He smiled and patted me on the back as he left.

I wonder what life would be like if there weren't so many victors in my family, if my father wasn't determined to have a victor, if I volunteered because I wanted too, not because I wanted to prevent my sister from having to volunteer.

Matthew Roderick~15~ Lightning4022

"You, short kid with the blonde hair"

"Me?"

"Yes, you" Some of these people here are such idiots.

"Go get the academy's medal of approval from Lukas's room."

"But what-"

"He won't be in there you know he eats until nine, it's only eight fifteen you have time now GO." Apparently I scared him enough he ran away at top speed. I can't believe my parents sent me to this training school where we eat, live and breathe training. Fortunately, today is reaping day and I've trained enough so I can volunteer and get out of this place.

Lydia Green

I don't even know who the girl tribute was, all I know is I am now the girl tribute for district two and some kid who is known district-wide for being a jerk is the guy, great I have to deal with him until the games.

Matthew Roderick

What's your name son? The cheesey looking escort asks. "Matthew Roderik, I will win these games and that is a fact"

"Confidence exactly what we need in a tribute!" Escorts are always so annoying, but at least I am finally free of that bording school I will no longer have to be forced to train at that school I will have a life of fun and leisure, because I will become a victor.


	3. Felicity & Derrick D3

Felicity Nixon POV

I wake up to my brother Tim knocking on the door. Not loudly just loud enough and steady enough to drive me mad. He doesn't dare come in after that one time a while ago I screamed at him pretty badly for coming in. I felt kinda bad afterwards but it kept him out so whatever. The first thing is see is a painting propped up on my wall. My best friend Gabriel gave it to me for one of my birthdays. Gabriel seems to be the only one who can stick with me through thick and thin. We spend hours just walking around town talking but nothing else ever happens. Sometimes I think it's something about me that keeps him from really liking me but I'd never admit it.  
>"Tim I got it!"<br>"No! Mom said to wait till you're out of my room."  
>Tim just doesn't get it sometimes. He's nice and all just, not good with people. So I go over, open the door, and take one step outside my room.<br>"There. I'm out." He is unsure for a minute whether to trust I'll actually stay out.  
>"Fine, but if you're not downstairs soon- oh who am I kidding Mom and Dad could never see wrong in you."<br>"Not true!" I shout as he heads down the hall. It's not like I'm the favorite kid or anything, they're just very upbeat people who find it hard to see the wrong in others.  
>By now I'm seriously gonna be late for the reapings which i wouldn't really care about being late for the dumb things if it wasn't for the fact that I wouldn't be able to see Gabriel, or Fiona. Fiona is another best friend of mine. She puts up with me and my opinionated self even though we're complete opposites; but she'll never be a replacement for my true best friend Daisy. We had a huge fallout some time ago but still when I see her I can't help wonder what I did wrong.<br>"Felicity! Over here!" Fiona's standing beside Gabriel waving me down. They are great friends but they get along.  
>"Hey, hey Gabriel"<br>"Hello there," he says as hugs me.  
>"So, you ready to get this over with?" Fiona hooks arms with me and we walk over to the 14 year old girls section."<br>"You bet." I'd be devastated if I were to be reaped, but not done for. The capitol can't put me down that quick. I mean, I'd stand a chance-. "Felicity Nixon!" Right?

Derrick Blake POV  
>Well I look quite nice for the reapings if I do say so. I dug out a pair of nice dress pants and a jacket, and used the last of my small supply of contacts instead of my glasses. Not that anyone cares about me, except my sisters. They are the only people that keep me tied to this earth, keep me from trying to quietly escape the pain that is living. Then there's my work. I work with technology, specifically wires, I can do anything when it comes to wiring, or even better de-wiring things. But what use is that? None, no what is useful is good looks, a sense of humor, knowing how to charm a girl. Those are the things that make life worth living. Those are the things I lack. But if the Capitol crumbles, which it will, i will know how to invent whatever I need to continue a sustainable life.<br>"Derrick?"  
>"Are you ready?"<br>"Yeah Sammy, Sarah, here I am." Sammy and Sarah are my little sister, twins.  
>"I made breakfast!" This is quite an accomplishment for Sarah, who dispite being gifted in almost every other area has little to no cooking skills, which means I don't get breakfast this morning.<br>"Yeah, great. I'm going to just go ahead and head over the the square."  
>I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. Minimize the time I have to spend around people and get back to my lab. There's flowers everywhere. I hate flowers, tehy're home to so many bugs and germs. The mayor is up on the stage trying hard to avoid the escort without getting himself in trouble. The escort is disgusting. All the Capitol people are. The Capitol is disgusting. Anyway the escort is a mid-height bald guy with a thick long beard that has been dyed bright green to match his outfit. He has emerald studded boots on, and looks like a to tall Leprechian. By now the reapings have begun. I avoid looking at anyone else and just block out the speech. The girl is chosen. She looks like she's trying hard to convince herself she has a chance but every now and the nyou can see the hope temporarily fade out of her eyes.<br>"Derrick Blake." I should head over but the way is blocked by people, people who don't move because they have no idea Derrick Blake exists. Well I guess he doesn't. For long.


	4. Kylass & Ozzy D4

Kylass Glade POV  
>I get up before anyone in the house, which is easy because it is only my dad, Tydal Glade, and me. I'm making a huge pot of oatmeal when I spy a small cloth neatly tied up with a piece of string. "What the heck. It is the reaping day after all," I say to myself and I dump the small amount of cinnamon into the oats.<br>"What do you think you're doing," my dad questions me. I can tell he really doesn't care but he isn't happy about getting up on his one day off.  
>"It's okay. I can find more." I'm quite thrifty with food. I can find anything and make anything edible, and pretty tasty if I do say so myself.<br>"Fine," he half says/ half yawns and tosses my curly brown hair at the same time.  
>"I'm going to get ready. Knock yourself out," I demand him and point to the pot over the fire. He doesn't eat very much between work and me and it worries me sometimes.<br>I brush my hair down to my shoulders, throw a skirt and nicer sweatshirt since I really don't feel like changing shirts, and slip on some sandals.  
>"I'll be outside waiting," I call to Dad. Normally people would be rushing to talk to their friends, possibly for one last time, before the reapings. But, I don't really have any friends. There's no specific reason really. I wonder about it sometimes but it doesn't bother me so whatever. Dad comes out and we walk to the center.<br>"See you soon," Dad says.  
>"Yeah, hope so," I joke. At least I'm hoping I'm joking. I make small talk with the 15-year old girls around me. I think about our business while the annual speech drags on. About finances, and the fast approaching end of lobster season, about getting a new boat some how.<br>"And now let's get to the reapings shall we?" The escort calls out. She's about 5'7", and very pale with bleach blond hair that's no more than 6 in. long, or tall I should say. She has it spiked straight up with the tips dyed all sorts of colors. It looks like a rainbow hugged her dress.  
>"And the girl tribute is... Kylass Glade!" At first I think it is someone else because she pronounces it Kilass, and people are cheering, I never knew I was so popular but my dad is shouting my name forces me to the truth. I have officially been reaped. I do not get it; surely, tons of people have more slips of paper in that, surely someone actually wants to be in the Games, surely. By this time there are people shoving me up there because they are tired of the escort shouting my name in her stupid Capitol accent.<br>I really wish I had my mom here now.

Ozzy Rodregez POV

Everyone's already at the center. Keith Woodshurro, Riaka Totumia, and I have been here longer than most of them but we've been hiding behind the stage playing catch. Technically Alana Reyna is on my team but she isn't of any use. I don't mind though, only because it's Alana, anyone else and I'd kill 'em for making me lose.

"Guys we ought to go, their going to start soon and if the peacekeepers find us here—" I cut Alana off short.

"They won't! Calm down, it'll be fine the games almost over." Truth is I wouldn't care if we were late. Who does? Maybe if we were locked up we couldn't get reaped.

"She's probably right bro, don't yell at her." Dang, I hate when Riaka's right. But he is.

"Sorry Alana, if you want to go get reaped, be my guest," I say as I motion towards the stage. She gives me a dirty look, grabs Riaka's arm and walks off. Then there were two.

"Alright I guess we ought to go," Keith says with a chuckle.

"Sure."

"Don't beat yourself up, she'll cool off. Keep hope," ugh, he winks at me. He's the only one who knows about my crush on Alana, and he abuses that power frequently.

"Let's just go. So you still plan on volunteering?"

"I don't know. I've been training forever and I know I could do it but is it worth it?"

He's right, he could do it, he's there best there is in District 4, but no one knows it.

"I guess you just got a figure that out, and fast." The reapings have started. 'Let the games begin.'

"The girl tribute is: -." I don't even hear cause apparently this girl is really popular. Everyone is rooting for her and whistles are going up everywhere. Can't blame 'em though, she's kinda hot.

"Dude, that's you!"

"What?" I didn't even see the escort pull out the slip.

"Are you sure? You don't want to—"

"Nah man, it's your time." Great. My time to… die?

I walk up. Who am I kidding? I can do this. Heck I've beaten Keith in training tons of times and like I said, he's the best there is.

"So, you're ready for this," the girl tribute asks as I shake her hand.

"Ready as you are I'm sure," I reply because I'm not sure how that was meant.


	5. Vienna & Jake D5

I really wanted to get these done because I have a super busy weekend this week so….

Sorry for any character errors just tell me if your tribute is not how you want them I wrote this in about half an hour because I want to do a couple reapings this week and I didn't have time this weekend SORRY!

Jake Leasen~17~limelight24

Ugh… reaping day, plus I have one of the massive headaches I often get. I dragged myself to the kitchen where my Mom was making breakfast.

"How are you today, Jake," she asked. She always tries to be peppy on reaping day, but it normally doesn't work out so well.

"I have a headache, again."

"Oh, well, when you get home from the reaping you can sleep okay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever" and with that I walked off to get ready to watch some random stranger get sent off to die.

Vienna Lee Thomas~15~GlitterBabee

"Elise, are you getting ready," I called to my sister.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute," she assured me.

"Okay, take your time Asher is just being pushy."

"Vienna, tell Elise to hurry up would you, it's almost nine o'clock," Asher yells as if on cue. Even though he is too old to be reaped I think he still gets nervous on reaping day.

"I'm ready! Gee chill," Elise walked, well limped out of her room assisted by a crutch.

Elise is my twin, but she was crippled by an explosion a few years ago, which left her mostly crippled.

"Okay let's go," and with that we set off to the reaping.

Vienna~ Later at reaping

Escorts are so stupid sometimes, District five's escort is wearing a white wig and a white dress and is quite creepy. "Lady's First," she chants. She grabs a slip and then says, "Our lucky lady is, Elise Thomas." Oh no, Elise wouldn't last a minute, she can't walk without support let alone be in the Games. "Are there any volunteers out there?"

"I Volunteer," I yelled even though my feet didn't move. I wanted to volunteer but I couldn't move. I did want to didn't I? Maybe she's better of this way. I mean a death in the Games, at least at the cornucopia, is usually swift. No suffering, as oppose to out here. I try to reason backing out, make myself feel better about letting her die when I trip and cut my knee open. The pain makes me think of what Elise would feel and forces me up stage.

Jake

Thirty minutes and a lot of drama later, we are finally on the guys, I really wanted to get this over with so I could go home and get rid of my headache. "Now for the guys, lets see who will be the lucky boy that gets to represent district five this year, and that boy will be…. Jake Leasen"

Well so much for getting rid of that headache.


	6. Hertz & Gret D6

Gret Marcus POV~-~beh0106

"Ow! What the heck was that," my mom kicks me to wake me up. I'm lying outside our house against the door. Why? Oh yeah, my mom was drinking again. Typical. Ussually I help her out, calm her down, but I was to depressed with the reapings to deal with her. So I went outside to wait for her to pass out but I guess I fell asleep first I guess.

"Get up! You're gonna be late and the peacekeepers are going to find you and—"

I am already walking away halfway through her rant. I think about asking our neighbors to keep an eye on her like I do sometimes but whatever. She'll figure it out eventually, plus it's a long walk to town. When I get there there's a large group of guys, some of which I really know, that I join. No one seems to care that I don't go to school with them or hang with them in town in and out of shops. They appear to like having me around, and I like having good company to escape to.

Hertz Cannon~16~Lightning4022

"Hun, what are you doing," my mom peers in.

"Nothing, just getting ready." At least I was, till I started to put up my hair to hide the knots, then I quickly let it back down. I was born with ears that are pointed on the tips. I get mocked often, called elf by just about everyone. Sometimes I tell myself if it was me I'd do the same thing, that it's because of circumstances that everyone's so cruel. Then I give in and let the anger I feel because of them fuel my hatred for the Capitol. Fuel my dedication to our plan. The plan my parents and I have to overthrow the Capitol.

"It will work!"

"Yeah, why don't you just come on," my mom was still standing there? Oops.

~30 minutes later~

"Hertz Cannon! Whoo-hoo why don't you come on down sweetie?"

Really? What the heck! ME? I swear if the Capitol has been spying on me and rigged it so I couldn't pull of a rebellion, I'll kill every last one of them! Well, maybe not, I could really leave that up to the fighters we're going to recruit. I'm thinking of a way to keep the rebellion going while the escort calls Gret Marcus' name. After he walks up he just stands there watching this spider like it's about to eat him. Wimp, I think. Well, who knows, maybe this will provide an awesome opportunity to get at the Capitol.


	7. Kimberly & Harold D7

Don't Kill Me! Even if I really deserve it!

I'm on Spring Break which means I have almost all day to write so…

I decided I might just be doing the reapings than going straight to the games so we can get to the fun stuff sometime this year.

Kimberly Jo Woods~17~ Peeta Bread Loves Catnip

"Keith! How's mom today?"

"Okay I guess, she isn't worse but she's not much better."

"Thanks for helping me, today's been kind of hectic so far." Keith is one of my five siblings, he is a great help especially with my mother who has been ill for a while now.

Just then my dad walked in,

"It's eight-thirty hurry up and get ready for the reaping, so we won't be late!

"This year my sisters were big enough to wear my clothes which means I got a new reaping outfit, the first nice piece of clothing I've gotten since my mother got ill. My new outfit is, A nice forest green dress to my knees and matching forest green flats. I made a forest green headband with a leaf wrapped up light a rose the right side of the headband, and I wore my hair down. Now, I definitely wasn't girly girl who was obsessed with image, but if I had to say. I think I looked pretty good.

As we were heading to the reaping, I could tell everyone was nervous, it was Keith's first reaping and Sherwood and Lockwood's last, and reapings a nerve racking in general without the stress of it being your first and hopefully last.

Harold Hemenbee~12~ Bianca PJ HOO HG

"Up, it's reaping day!" My mom shouted from the other side of my door.

"Do I have to go?"

"Do you want to get shot?"

"Fine." I replied than slowly got up. Than with a sinking feeling I remembered that I was actually going to have my name in that bowl. Only once though, fortunately I live a simple life my parents own a shop and we live in a large house above it.

"Here, wear this." My mom handed me a tux and I put it on I knew I would be pretty overdressed in comparison to everyone else, and I don't like sticking out, but I guess it's better than having nothing to wear, like some of the lumber-jack kids.

Kimberly

"You look great!" Emily said

"And it looks like you not the only one who thought forest green was the color of the day." At first I was confused than I realized that Grayson, who was my best guy friend and also my brothers best friend was wearing a forest green shirt. My cheecks must have turned pretty red because Emily told me to chill before I tried to talk to him. We had had a little chemistry in the past but it never worked out for one reason or the other.

"Good Luck!" he shouted and waved.

I mumbled "You to" before he turned away and started talking to my brothers.

A couple minutes later the green escort took the stage, and gave the dark days speech and took no hesitation before calling out the girl's name, "Kimberly Jo Woods!" the escort called out. I heard my little sister shout my name, but it didn't really hit me it was me until Emily told me to get on the stage before I had to have peacekeepers escort me.

Harold

The poor girl, I knew her mother was ill and she had a large family, this is why I hate- I was interrupted by the calling of a familiar name, than I realized it was MY name that was called to be in the games.

DEFINITELY not my best but, it's a n update!


	8. Quarry & Noah D8

Quarry Wainwright~15~ zinkyowl

"Would you leave me alone, I know your made to be my friend, it's obvious you don't _WANT_ to be my friend, so just go be with your real friends." Cobalt was assigned to be my friend after I ran away from home five years ago, I know she thinks I'm creepy, I can't help that I have a scar running from my eye to my lip, or that she's a "goody good girl" and I'm not. Sometimes I feel sorry for her, forced to be my friend I'd much rather be alone, maybe they should have just executed me when they had the chance. But, no my father's the mayor, HA! Like he cares about me anyway.

"I just said maybe you should get ready for the reaping it's in half an hour." I don't take advice well, I don't take people well actually.

"Fine, if it helps you sleep at night I'll go get ready, Bye!" I stormed off leaving a stunned Cobalt left to figure out whether to follow me or not.

Noah James~16~ Phantasia515

"Leave him alone!" People can be such jerks sometimes.

"Awww, Noah gonna stick up for his wittle brother?" My brother Gabriel was born ill and always gets made fun of, and I'm the only one that stops people from tormenting him.

"Come on Gabriel, let's get you to mom and dad, the reapings are about to start."

Gabriel was six, so he fortunately was not eligible for the reapings, yet.

Quarry~

The escort took the stage happy as ever. After the same dark days speech, thirteen districts, rebellion, twelve districts, happily ever after, etc. ended the escort walked over to the large bowl of names, selected one and read it out.

"Quarry Wainwright, come on up you lucky girl!" So, this is my punishment, the games, I'm sure they will send every mutt in the book after me, and the careers, and just about everything else, that will guarantee my death.

Noah~

Quarry was the female tribute, makes sense they wouldn't execute her, her dad's the mayor so they'll make sure she loses the games.

"Moving right along to the boys." She paused to open the slip of paper.

"Noah James, come on up!" Oh, No, not me, not this, not now.

**As I said Spring Break= Lots of chapters (hopefully!)**

**You guys should go check out my other stories, they all need reviews especially Like a Sister, it's about Cato and Clove! :^) **


	9. Carmella & Parker D9

_**In a good mood today which means I'm writing… A LOT! **_

Carmella (Karma) Nessa Saya ~15~ Hayley TT Showbiz

"Karma Get Down Here! We're leaving." Diana yelled to me, today was reaping day and I wasn't exactly in the mood for it.

"I'd rather get shot but thanks for asking." It was sarcasm but, partially the truth.

"Out, Now!" I figured I couldn't get away with that.

"Fine, I'm going."

Parker Anderson~14~Lightning4022

"Mom, did you know how many people don't have food outside of town, while we sit and food so rich it makes us sick?"

No, and I don't care as long as they continue work they can starve all they want."

My mom was the mayor, her only care was that the capitol was happy, no care about all the starving people in district nine.

"Now go get ready for the reaping."

Carmella~

"Carmella Nessa Saya, come on up here sweetie"

"Ugghh! First I get reaped, than I get called "sweetie" what next?

She calls out the boys name, and it's the mayors son, who's never felt pain never pain, his mom's alive, his dad never abused him, looks like I found my first victim.

Parker's parents are as arrogant as could be, completely unaware of the struggling people of this district.

Parker~

Me, it's, me I got reaped and am going against her. I can tell by the look in Carmella's eyes she wants to kill me, she's apart of the Shadows gang, her mom died when she was eight and than her dad started abusing her, than Diana took her under her wing, Carmella's the lieutenant and isn't exactly "loving" of rich people.

After the reaping my mom talked to the escort to see if there was anyway to keep me out of the games, but gave in after five minutes, deciding to protect her image over her son.


	10. Paitence & Kalf D10

Patience Wilkes~16~Phantasia515

"Good girl." I pet Hollie, my collie between the ears, if only people were as calm and understanding as animals.

"Hope! Time to get ready."

"I am ready" she mumbled she was nervous today was her first reaping. My dad died when we were little, leaving my mom to care for us and in the turn she works long hard hours and I'm often playing with animals leaving Hope own her own, I don't want to be mean to her I just, don't deal with people well.

Kalf Cristobal Sutherland~18~Haddad Hatter

"The cows are in."

"Oh, okay thanks, go get ready for the reaping, last one."

"Hopefully." Reapings, and the capitol two extremely stupid things. I hated the Hunger Games, _CHILDREN _having to_ kill_ each other, what evil person thought that one up?

The town square was tiny which meant when you shoved all the citizens of district 10 in there it was a nightmare, people trying to find family, kids get lost all the time, on top of the fact that's it's the reapings.

Patience~

"Why don't you find your friends? I have to go to the sixteen year olds you stay here and I'll find you when it's over okay?"

"Okay"

The escort took the stage, the usual speech was given, than the escort marched over to the glass bowl containing the names of everyone in the district, selected one piece of paper and read, "Hope Wilkes!"

Oh, No, not her, anyone but her,.

"Look at you sweetheart, aren't you just adorable!"

"Any volunteers?"

Without thought my hand shoot up in the air. "I volunteer!"

I walked up to the stage. The escort asked my name and I gave it half paying attention, thinking about what I just did.

Kalf~

Sick, that's what these people are, a little girl just got reaped, a twelve year old girl, her sister volunteered but now her sister HAS to fight to the death, it's just not right.

"Kalf Sutherland" Scratch that now _I_ have to fight to the death.


	11. Seraphin & Alex D11

Seraphin McCartney~16~ UnderTheWeepingWillow

"Finn"

"SERAPHIN!"

"Huh?" I have ADHD I sometimes zone out and am completely unaware of it

'Less than an hour until the reaping and you're not ready, Go get ready please." My mom tended to worry on reaping day her best friends daughter was late by a couple minutes and was shot I guess I can't blame her though.

Alex Tibolla~17~ Lightning4022

"Alex! GET UP!, it's reaping day."

"Ugh, Fine!" I hated reaping day it was stupid, lets all gather in a small space listen to the same exact speech even my eight year old brother has memorized then pick two _"lucky" _people to die. All for the entertainment of stupid rainbow people.

~At the Reaping~

"Seraphin McCartney"

a couple minutes passed and no one came up to the stage

"Seraphin McCartney are you out there?"

Poor girl, I knew her vaguely from around town I'd see her here or there. She had ADHD and wouldn't last a minute in the games, see my point the capitol makes suffering people suf-

"Alex Tibolla!'' Ugh! Why me why today!

Well, might as well get ahead and get sponsors now, I turned on my charm and walked up on the stage as calm as ever ."

Seraphin~

Worse day ever, no that will be the day I get murdered on television for-

I look and see the boy tribute, a handsome guy if I say myself walk calmly to the stage, did he volunteer? I should have paid more attention, he walks up the stairs, pauses when he is in front of my and kisses me on the check. Thinking about it I think it's the first time a guys ever paid attention to me, you have pretty eyes he whispered in my ear before walking to the center of the stage, my eyes normally freak people out, one is blue the other is green. Alex seemed nice enough, I just hoped I wouldn't have to kill him.


	12. Tristyn & Branson D12

Tristyn Linck~15~Werefaerie120

"Honey, time to get ready."

"Honey, time to get ready." Welcome to my life the only things I can say due to capitol testing are imitations, I'm a human mocking jay.

After my three brothers and me were ready there was a knock at the door it was Will, he was in the same experiment as me, with the same results.

Reapings we both dread them, if we were in the games, we would not only have no sponsors but we would be at risk of death via mocking tributes.

~At Reaping~

Will and I stood in the fifteen-year-old section quiet as usual, everyone assumed we were avoxs, sent to live in district twelve by the capitol, the real reason we can't talk is "Secret" information, revealing it means death.

The escort walked over to the glass bowl containing names from all over the district, including Will's and mine.

"Tristyn Linck" Of course it was me just to give the capitol a good show, the girl who can't talk unless it's mimicking, I can hear see my interview, me mocking everything Caesar says and the laughing of all the Capitol people.

When I reach the stage the escort, nods at me, than struts to the boys bowl quickly grabs a random slip.

"Branson Laine" the name was familiar, I think I knew him, school perhaps. Either way I knew I was going to have to try and avoid him, silence annoyed people, mocking, also annoyed people, I hadn't even said my goodbyes and I already knew I was in for a long two weeks.

**Branson Laine~14~ Is my bloodbath and I'm to lazy to write his reaping so… **

**Reapings are done!**

**You guys should go read and review my other stories!**

**Hmmm, maybe I'll make some sort of contest/sponsor thing out of it! **

**We'll see **


	13. Chariot Rides 1 through 6

~Chariot Rides~

Glinda~

Oh, I love the capitol, the food, the clothes, the TRAINING! It's all so wonderful, it's like heaven on earth, although I do feel sorry for the other tributes, especially Chase he is nice, and wanted to win so badly, but I _NEEDED _to win, I mean who wants to waste eight years of there lives just to die for it?

But back to the clothes, my chariot outfit, it's a mini dress COVERED in golden sequins, and my shoes are eight inch heels also golden.

Chase-

Glinda is a flirt end of story. I think she's hit on every half decent guy here and we've only been here a day, oh well I guess, it doesn't matter she can fight and it be easy to get rid of her.

She is in love with her dress which is actually very pretty but the stylists apparently decided to spend all there time on her dress because I'm stuck in a golden _**sequined **_tux,whoever had that idea deserves to be shot, a gold tux is on thing but SEQUINS!

* * *

><p>Lydia~<p>

Matthew was an obnoxious jerk, I've known him TWO days and I already can tell, I was in for a long two weeks. Chase has established that he is the leader of the careers and I'm fine with that. I think we'd all die if our leader was Matthew, so far the careers are, Chase, Glinda, Kylass, Matthew and Me, per Glinda's request we're considering adding Alex to the group Chase is considering only because he seems like he'd be a half decent fighter and he'd be easy to get rid of later.

Matthew-

Victory will be easy , none of these people are half as good as me why they let Chase lead the careers I'll never know, he isn't half as good as me.

Glinda is defiantly the best girl, fight wise, she's a strong fighter.

Lydia, she's an idiot who has no respect for anyone at all.

Kylass is quiet, an okay fighter defiantly going to ditch her after we ditch Lydia.

Oh, the best part they want to bring in another guy from district_ ELEVEN_ they officially want us all to die, slowly pitiful deaths.

* * *

><p>Felicity~<p>

I have no allies, yet, Derrick decided he wanted to fly solo leaving me to my own devices, I have meet a couple people who seem like possibilities but I'm not sure.

The stylists this year are new so thankfully in stead of wearing a crazy wig and miscellaneous wires sewed on a jump suit I am wearing a pretty black dress with a lab coat over it, it's simple but elegant, in a sciency way.

Derrick-

Just tell her, Dude, c'mon suck it up be a man, no it freak her out. Felicity look incredibly gorgeous, her hair is down framing her face and her outfit is simple but it works for her. I don't think anyone here could have pulled it off as well as her, as for me I'm wearing a black shirt with jeans and a lab coat.

* * *

><p>Kylass~<p>

This was torture. I hated this I want my pain-jane life back, fishing, school a little bit of training here and there in case of worse case scenario, which is currently my life at the moment. Fortunately though my stylist gets me. I'm wearing a beautiful, sea green dress it is a halter neck and is fitting until mid thigh were it spreads out to a simple skirt and my hair is down and I looked beautiful, of course, I look beautiful, I'm supposed to, so It will more entertaining for capitol citizens to watch me die in an arena.

Ozzy-

Well, my outfits not the worst but it's defiantly not the best, they stuck me in blue and green swimming trucks with no shirt and gave me a foam trident, it was ridiculous but it could have been worse, we could have been covered in scales or some other exotic costume.

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>AN: I wrote this while listening to by Elise Testone's version of Vienna, I thought it be thought provoking, no actually it was just a creepy coincidence.)**_

Vienna~

My thought's keep wondering, how was Elise? How was dad? How long did I have until I would be dead? Were the bulbs in my hair and dress going to burn me?

So many questions so little time. I couldn't decide if I like the dress I was wearing or not, it was a black dress, the top was plain but the skirt had thin layers with little bulbs bulb wrapped around I had bulbs in my hair to my hair was in a bun like thing.

Jake-

Light, Blinding lights, when you have a massive headache lights is not what you want to be wearing. I was wearing a black suit with lights on the edges, it was really tacky, but at least it wasn't sequins. Lights aren't much to impress the capitol but at least I have my dignity.

* * *

><p>Hertz~<p>

This, is, pointless. I'm dressed as a train conductor, I should be happy it's not a dress, but, how can you be happy when you're supposed to gain sponsors that could save your life and they dress you in a train conductors outfit, which is also the same thing my district partner, Gret, I Think is wearing.

Gret-

The Capitol would be nice, if I wasn't here to die, My mom has probably not even realized I'm that I'm gone, or she has, but is so drunk it doesn't register, my dad's death was hard on here, I just hope she doesn't watch the games, watching me die would push her over the edge.

Hertz's family is apparently planning a rebellion because she keeps mumbling, if only for the rebellion, freedom and so on. The stylist have given us matching outfits, we're train conductors, could be worse, I think.


	14. Chariot Rides 6 through 12

_**Reviews are appreciated! (Hint, HINT!) **_

_**Check out my Cato & Clove story it needs reviews!**_

Kimberly~

I'm apparently more creative than I thought, my stylist decided to use the headband I made for my chariot outfit, which was a green frilly dress it resembled a pine tree, I thought it was to short but who cares what I think. To go with the dress I had knee high brown boots with three-inch heels.

Waiting for the ceremonies to start I let my mind wander, how was mom, how was Keith and the others? All questions I'd never have the answers to.

Harold-

__My chariot outfit was horrid it was a forest green, not even a good forest green, blazer on a white shirt with brown pants, I was supposed to be a tree but that angle was kind of lost. At least Kimberly looks good. She has a chance. She has been nothing but kind to me this whole time, I want her to win if I can't if only for her family and her and her mother, she took over the motherly role in her family after her mom got ill, I don't think I could imagine losing two mothers.

Quarry~

A DRESSS! I'm being forced to wear a dress, an ugly one to, well everyone says it's pretty but I think it's hideous, I'd rather wear a peacekeeper outfit! My stylist decided a dress would be best, a peacekeeper outfit does not impress, trust me you'll love the dress BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! It's black and short, it's made out of some textile velvet or something, the top has golden fabric, made into a swirly design, the design has a couple gems sewn on, how is this supposed to impress the capitol when it can't even impress ME!

Noah-

Quarry is "interesting". She refuses to take advice or admit anyone is right, she started yelling at her stylist who gave her a BEAUTIFUL dress, the capitol will like it, even if she doesn't , I'm sure she likes she just won't admit it to her self, how can you not, most district eight people have a peacekeeper outfit she gets a nice dress. Fourtantely because of this dress I was spared the usual, so I have on a tux. It's normal except it's made out of various textiles.

Carmella~

Parker, my daily reminder guys are idiots, he is definitely MY kill, I don't care if one of the careers get in my way he is MINE! He is always talking stategy or what he'll do if he wins, which if I give my two cents he won't.

My dress is actually very pretty is a long flowy dress, the top is wrapped, and is grey the bottom is grey clouds and the very bottom is wheat, it's kind of hard to describe but, it's kind of like my personality, in a way, I can be your worse nightmare or I can be nice, enough. Which makes it a shame it matches Parkers tux.

Parker-

Carmella wants to kill me, and I've known her two days and she wants me dead!

But, on to less important matters, my chariot outfit, it's a suit that matches Carmella's dress the jacket is grey and the pants are grey until about the knees where it becomes a field of wheat.

Patience~

These horses were gorgeous animal, they were well cared for, not that I expected any less, and were my sole reminder of home, not that the horses at home were this well cared for but they were horses none the less.

I missed Hope and Hollie, I told Hope to take care of Mom and Hollie she said she would, I didn't want to put that much responsibility on her but, if I didn't my mom would bury herself in work and forget about Hope.

Kalf~

This was a nightmare go do this, wear this, eat that! I just wanted to go home! The Careers this year weren't to Careerish. Except Chase and Matthew, well, Matthew wasn't strong or athletic he just wanted to kill people for the heck of it, the girls all except Glinda seemed to not really want to be in the games. It was all very confusing there was a twelve year old boy, poor kid, poor everyone, except Matthew there was no sympathy there Chase seemed confused about why he was here, he seemed like he wanted to kill but he seemed he didn't all at the same time, the Careers in general this year were unusual.

Seraphin~

"C'mon, Seraphin! I would move unless you want to get run over!"

"Huh! Oh, yeah Sorry"

I zoned out again, Alex had to make me pay attention, again. He was good person, most people around the district thought he was arrogant. But he'd been nothing but nice to me since we got here. He already had his arena strategy planned out, get into the careers sabotage them, and he said he'd find me if I was still alive and help me from there, I doubt I would still be alive but at least I knew I'd have an ally if I was.

Alex-

Glinda is so easy to manipulate, tell her she's pretty and you're into the careers. It was that simple, Why no one else figured that out I don't know but, I know the careers will be easy to end well, I won't kill all of them ,but there supplies will have to go.

I promised Seraphin, I'd ally with her if we were both alive and I successfully sabotaged the careers. A promise to a girl I actually intended to keep, there was something about her, she was just simple. She didn't care if I liked her or not, she was a simple person, she wasn't trying to impress me or anyone else really. She was just Seraphin, and liked it that way.

Tristyn~

The mentor was informed that I could only mock, so was Branson, that was good it meant a lot of trouble was saved for me, the escort however was not told so she has no respect for me, she told me I needed to learn manners and was the most disrespectful girl, she was, a capitol person, how else can you put it? At least my Chariot outfit was pretty it was a white dress it was a little flowly but to much it was white. It had a black belt and looked like I had been walking through District 12 the bottom was black, the black got lighter and lighter and eventually it became pure white. My hair was clipped up and I looked great. To bad looks weren't going to let me win these games.

Branson-

Oh, Joy Chariot rides, at least I wasn't naked, or sequined, but I looked like I'd been playing in coal dust, I had on a "white" tux that looked like it been covered (mostly) in coal dust, under the suit I had a black shirt and tie, exciting exciting.

Chariots= DONE! What do ya'll want next? Interveiws? Traning? Straight to the Games! PM me or REVIEW!

Reviews on my other story _**GREATLY**_ appreciated! (not trying to beg but…)


	15. Training

N_**ot going to do EVERYONE'S POV for training but I'll try to make sure they're mentioned Kapesh!**_

_**Chase-**_

It's a good thing we have Alex, do I really have to say that! He's from eleven! But he's still a good fighter, and he's the only guy company I have, Matthew is not anyone I want to associate with, and people think I'M cocky! He tried to tell me how to use a sword! LIKE I DON"T KNOW HOW! Alex keeps going over to his district partner, but I don't think she can cause any harm, unless she manages to pay attention for five minutes. Glinda is just, I don't know, she hangs on Alex, or me either one it doesn't make a difference to her, I normally shoo her away but she always comes back. Lydia and Kylass seem to be good friends, which is good, I guess at least someone gets along, there good fighters, which is good plus they mind there own business.

"Chase!" Glinda again.

"What now?"

"Can you help me throw this?" It was the spear she'd been throwing for ten minutes.

"Figure it out by yourself! I can't help you when your by yourself in the games can I? NO!"

"Oh, Sorry." She acted hurt give her five minutes she be begging me to start a fire, or do this or that!

_**Seraphin~**_

__"Now aim it." Alex had been helping me through this, sneeking over when Chase wasn't looking.

"Now, throw." The knife landed a couple inches from the center but better than where I started,

"Thanks, for the help" I replied who knows where I'd be if he hadn't helped me.

"Your welcome." and he walked back to the careers.

Figuring I needed to learn something else besides knife throwing I walked to the edible plants, I found I was actually pretty good at identifying them, probably from working in the meadows, giving anything to the capitol that was un-edible came with serious punishment, poisonous, death.

_**Derrick-**_

__The real weapons were out of the question, I failed miserably with all of them. So, I walked around did a little knot tying, plant identifying, fire building etc..

I wasn't spectacular at anything but I was average maybe I could survive past day one, maybe.

_**Felicity~**_

I shot an arrow it was pretty dead on. I shot another and wondered what Gabriel was thinking if I crossed his mind, if he was painting, or if he was reading. The arrow landed right on target, I didn't wan to give to much away so I walked over to the snare section and listened on the lecture, I met Kimberly, we decided we'd be allies, she was also good with a bow, but she could also use an axe, I was having a pretty successful day, well. Considering the circumstances.

_**Carmella~**_

"Go away, I don't care if you want to be allies, I don't care what you can do JUST GO AWAY!" All week I had Ozzy, the district four guy begging to be my ally would he just realize I'm NOT INTERESTED.

"Chill, I just walked up, I wanted to throw a couple knives no need to freak."

"Well, just a warning I don't want to be your allie."

"Okay, I won't ask if you want to be my allie." He threw a knife it landed right on target.

_**Kylass~**_

__I liked Lydia, she seemed nice, she wasn't bloodthirsty like Matthew or arrogant like Chase AND Matthew, she was here to protect her sister, and that I admired.

She used a bow and arrow I used a trident Glinda, who know, Chase used a spear or a sword, Alex used knives, Matthew same as Glinda.

_**Noah-**_

Dummy's were easy to "kill". If only people were like this. Why? Why am I wishing people were easy to kill this is just a slice of how twisted the Hunger Games are.

_**Kalf- **_

__I threw a couple things around. I didn't really care I allied with Harold, the twelve year old. If only to keep him alive for a little bit longer.

_**Patience~ **_

I hated this. All of it, the training the people the food, well that was okay but, still why are children _FORCED_ to unwillingly fight to the death? Why?

_**Tristyn~**_

__No one except Branson was allowed to know I could only mock, he didn't seem to mind he was a quiet person. Training was okay, I'm pretty good with a slingshot and camouflage, which is good if you can't find me you can't kill me.

_**Vienna~**_

Working in a butchers shop realty pays off in the games, secretly me and my brother would throw the knives at slabs of meat, just in case one of us were in the games, so I have decent aim. I allied up with Noah, we talked about our ill siblings, his brother Gabriel and Elise, he's a decent fighter, maybe I do have a chance after all.


	16. Interviews 1,2,3,4

Peeta Bread Loves Catnip: Yes, I DO WANT ONE! Just Kidding

I forgot Training Scores! :^/ So, training scores will be next to there name, k?

Doing the interviews four at a time, believe or not their kind of hard to write…

Glinda~8

My interview was going great I had on a cute red dress and my hair was curled, and the Capitol LOVED me I mean how could they not?

"Well, Don't you look nice, Miss." Caesar commented

"Thank You! I Just LOVE this dress!" It was red and perfect

"So, Glinda, What's your favorite part of the capitol?" I knew my answer, instantly I may be blonde sometimes but I wasn't stupid.

'Definitely the people and the training, the people are so friendly and I can't wait to show you all my skills in the games!"

*Buzz*

Oh, well, aren't you nice, give it up for Glinda!

Chase-11

My interview outfit was much better it was a black vest on a black shirt with a red tie, it was simple and fine by me.

"So, Chase what did you think of your chariot outfit? The Capitol viewers loved it"  
>Really! They had to ask that, the world hates me.<p>

"I liked it"

"You, Certainly Didn't look too thrilled." Crap, I needed a lie and quick.

"Oh, well, sequins are very reflective in bright lights and the reflections, kept hitting me in the eye, other than that I loved it." I'm such a genius.

"Oh, well that makes sense doesn't it folks!" The audience cheered, proving they bought my answer.

Lydia~11

My dress was stunning, it was a mermaid dress, it was silver and was simply elegant, it wrapped around until mid-thigh where it filled out to a mermaid gown, there was a silver flower on my left thigh where the skirt flared out, it prevented the gown from being to simple. Glinda obviously liked the dress, and my training score she kept glaring at me, whatever she'd forget about it tomorrow.

"Isn't she fabulous ladies and gentleman?" My dad would love this, I looked great my training score was great and I was sucking up to the crowd, what more could he want?

"Thank You Caesar." I smiled and we took our seats.

"manners, A great personality, a great training score AND she looks fabulous, I know who everyone in the Capitol's betting on."

"Really? Who? I need to get the upper hand on that person." Just like my dad taught me. Modesty is the key to success with the Capitol people.

"Lydia Green" he replied all serious.

"Hmm, I don't know her, definitely keep an eye out for her thought she sounds dangerous." The Capitol was loving it all of them were laughing hysterically, it was actually ridiculous how funny they took it, but whatever keeps them happy.

The buzzer rang, and the look on Glinda's face told me I needed to watch my back and she wasn't going to forget this, not any time soon anyway.

Matthew-8

This was ridiculous, that little Lydia girl got a better score than me. Why is Glinda the only SENSABLE girl her! I threw (just keep wishing Matt) every on target! And they give me a bad score, Lydia will pay.

Felicity~7

"So, someone as sweet and pretty as you must have a boyfriend, who is it?"

I didn't really want to say anything about Gaberiel, but since I chickened out when he said goodbye I might as well tell him sometime…

"Well, there's one boy, Gabriel I never told him how I felt, I kind of regret it but there's nothing I can do now, the pasts the past right?"

"Well, now if you win he knows right?"

"I guess but I doubt I could win."

"Sure you can, you got a good training score, you'll get lots of sponsors, Who here will sponsor this young lady?" About a third of the audience raised their hands if only they would actually sponsor me.

Derrick-4

"What are your skills, Derrick?"

"Figures he'd ask that I bombed my private session, camo and plant identifying don't impress.

"Well, I can identify plants and use camouflage, the talent stops there."

"Oh, Well best of luck to you Derrick!" He really meant that.

"Thank You Caesar!"

Kylass~9

My interview dress was sea green, It had one sleeve, it was mini-dress style it was simple, and I liked it that way.

"Now, Kylass, tell me what's life like at home?" I was hoping to avoid talking about my "home life" I was close to my mom and could barely talk about her without crying.

"Well, my mom died a couple years ago so it's just me and my dad. He fishes I run the shop, its quiet."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. What's that around your neck?" My district token.

"Oh, well," I pulled off the necklace it was on.

"It's a scale from an extinct fish, M-my mom gave it to me." Caesar knew to change the topic.

"What did you think of your chariot outfit? EVERYONE in the capitol was talking about it." This I could talk about.

"I absolutely loved it, Caesar, it was gorgeous, I felt so good in it."

'Do you like, the color? I see you're wearing it again."

"Yes, I love it, it reminds me of home." It reminded me of my mom actually it was her favorite color, but some things are best kept personal and that was on of them.

Ozzy-10

My stylist decided to be super simple for my interview he choose black Jeans, sea green v-neck and a grey skinny tie and a black fedora.

"So, tell us, why'd you volunteer?"

"Well, I wanted to finish something, I was at the top of my game, why not have a little fun, entertain all of you he pointed out to the audience." Capitol people were so easy to bribe, just tell them there nice, you want to entertain them, they'll be good, I almost pity them, there inability to relies what the games really are.

Should I have a Sponsoring system! Something to do with reviews (Which I LOVE to see on ALL my stories)(HINT HINT!)


	17. Interviews 5,6,7,8

**So, I went to search some dresses to have some ideas I type in dresses in suggested searches it had 'dresses for girls' … Um, one would hope the dresses were for girls! **

**Vienna~7**

My interview dress was blue, like my eyes, around my waist there was a black, ribbon, and the skirt had a black lacy print on the blue.

"So, Mrs. Vienna, you volunteered for your sister, why?"

"Well, Elise, my sister, is crippled from an explosion and I didn't want to haveto watch her in the games." Good enough for the Capitol, not to I hate you but, it gets the point across.

"Aw, didn't want her to have the pride?" Caesar was very UN-helpful to the tributes this year.

"Something like that." Was the only answer I could come up with.

_(A/N: I really wanted him not to have a headache at one point and I put it off, now I'm writing about him NOT having a headache when I have one LOL I CAN'T WIN!)_

**Jake-5**

I was on some capitol drug my mentor had gotten me, so I wouldn't be completely miserable for the audience. I wished I could have this medication during the games it felt good not having a headache for once. Maybe if I got good enough sponsors, I could

**Hertz~6**

My interview dress was pretty, I guess, it was black, I had a white ribbon 'belt'. The bottom was ruffles, could've been worse.

"So, Hertz, tell us how'd you get your ears like that?"

"They've been like this since I was born." I didn't want to be here I didn't like the capitol and the questions about my ears were driving me crazy.

"Really? The capitol citizens love them! In fact a couple of my friends, wanted to have ears like yours." Just shut-up Caesar, I was ready to flip, if wasn't for the for the rebellion, I would have told him to shut up but, instead I faked enthusiasm.

"Really, that's awesome, most people don't like them." This is painful.

*Buzz* Well, we're out of time, give it up for Hertz ladies and gentleman.

**Gret-6 **

"Well, what's your home life Gret?"

"Just me and my mom."

"What happened to your Dad." This was spiraling downward, fast.

"He was killed by a peacekeeper, he wanted a better life he wanted to talk to the president, so, the peacekeeper shot him, and my mother became an alcoholic."

The capitol audience, shuddered, they weren't used to the harsh reality of what happened outside of there Safe Haven Home.

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"Uh-Huh."

The buzzer rang I was free to go, and knew I had sentenced my self for death but what does it matter, I was going to die anyway might as well show the Capitol what they do to people in the process.

**Kimberly~8**

"What do you think of your training score?"

"It's pretty good." Modesty is best, at least in the capitol.

"What would winning the games mean for you?"

"My mom could bet better, she's been ill for some time, and my family could have a better life."

"Well, isn't that touching?"

**Harold-4**

"How are you young Harold?"

"Good I guess." I was about to die, nationally how could I be good!

"That's nice."

"what are you strengths Harold?" Really I got a four!

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh, c'mon you must have some."

"No, no I don't." I was serious, I didn't

**Quarry~7**

** "**Don't you look electrifying?" I was wearing a black dress, it had little lines on it that resembled lightning, supposedly to go with my attitude, my stylist didn't like me that much. I was told to mind my manners for this interview, no matter how bad I wanted to scream.

"The audience wants to know where that scar came from, a fight, abuse? Tell us we're dying to know!" "The Scar" ran from my eye to my lip.

"Nobody knows I was born with it, it's faded over time though, it used to be real obvious."

"That's always nice isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

*Buzz*

**Noah-6 **

"What's our favorite part of the Capitol, Noah?"

"Where do I begin? The people, the food, it's all so amazing."

"Least Favorite?"

"I miss my family, a lot"

"Oh, so you're a family man?"

"You can look at that way."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"One, his name is Gabriel, he is six, he get's picked on a lot, he was born ill and is constantly getting sick."

"That's a shame!"

*Buzz*

"Best of luck to you and Gabriel."

"Thanks"

**I'm going to Georgia to visit family! So if I don't update for a couple days, that's why. if I disappear, pm me or review and remind me I need to update! **


	18. Interviews 9,10,11,12

Carmella~8

"So, How is life in District nine?"

"Um, well my mom is dead my Dad abused me and I had to go live with a woman named Dianna, so sum that up how you want."

"Oh, well at least you look great tonight," I Guess I did I was wearing a silver cocktail dress, it was strapless and had black dots of assorted sizes on it, my hair was down and I was in a decent mood.

"Thanks."

"Are you looking forward to the games?"

"Not as much as you all but, Yes, I am." I'm such a liar I hated the games was dreading the games, they were going to be torture.

Parker~6

"I was dead, Carmella made it clear, In fact she told me 'You're dead' She said it to my face! _WHO DOES THAT?_

"So Parker, you're the mayors son?"

"Yeah, I don't think my mom like me that much though, I don't really care that we're rich." She choose her dignity over her son, she can pay, on national television.

"I'm sure she loves you."

"Deep down."

"Oh, well it's to bad you feel that way." Now, I felt guilty, at least she deserved it.

Paitence~6

I was wearing a green Grecian dress, it was pretty, to me at least.

"So what's your favorite part of district ten?"

"The animals, especially my dog, Hollie."

"Isn't that nice, I saw you volunteer was that your sister?"

"Yes, her name is Hope, she is twelve, I love her to death, she's so sweet."

"Nothing beats, sisterly love does it."

"I don't think so Caesar."

The Capitol audience Awed over this for a couple seconds than the interview was over.

Kalf-8

"Well, how are you Kalf?"

"Good"

"Are you proud of your training score? It's the highest in your district for a while."

"Yes actually, it will bring pride to my district I believe."

"Isn't that nice? Being able to make your district proud?"

"Yes, they deserve to be able to be proud, every now and than.

"Are you looking forward to being in the games?"

"Definitely, I can't wait to get in that arena." Lying, I didn't like it but it was the difference between life and death.

Seraphin~6

Why? Why did I have to die? I make a friend and then I have to die, results of this sick twisted world.

At least I looked pretty, I had on a light green dress with lace trim, it was pretty and suited me.

"So Seraphin? We all HAVE to know were you born with your eyes two different colors?

"Actually, Caesar I was, and I can see fine out of both of them."

"Hm, Very interesting.

What was so interesting I don't know but, I guess there was some reason.

Alex-10

"So, Alex what did you do for the Gamemakers?"  
>"I would tell you but, it's classified, plus why would I want to give my secrets away to my fellow competitors?"<br>"Well, I guess your right, it's a shame you won't tells us though."

"You can find out when you watch the games."

"True, very true, who's going to be watching Alex?"

Half the hands in the audience shot up, good I have them sold, they're naïve selves sponsoring me, all because they want to know how I got the ten, it wasn't hard throw a couple things, do this and that.

(A/N: This interview took thinking, but than I got to feel proud when I figured out how to make it work LOL!)

Tristyn~6

I had an earpiece in my ear so my mentor could feed my answers to me, so I wouldn't be a silent vegetable on stage.

"So what's your favorite part of the Capitol?" I waited for my mentor to feed me the response.

"Definitely the people, they're so kind, and caring."

"Well, that's sweet! The audience loved your chariot outfit! What are your thoughts on it?" I loved it and was currently wearing the mini-dress version of it. My mentor gave me a response along the lines of that I gave Caesar the answer and we talked for a little more until the buzzer rang.

It's late I'm tired and don't feel like writing Branson's interview SORRY!


	19. Biomes,Bows and Baths

Bloodbath Time… Back from Georgia had a great time : )

Now I have to kill off these lovely tributes :'(, don't kill me if your tribute dies, please!

Seraphin~

Run, hide and wait, that's what Alex said to do, he said he'd grab a night watch when the other careers would be sleeping, he'd bring me some stuff, unfortunately the arena make that hard. There's about 5-10 large domes each housing a different environment, there's stairs leading to each one and I could these games were going to be long and hard, but fortunately there's a backpack right in front of me so I can grab it and run.

*Ring* The gong rang and brought my focus back I see Alex glance at me and I grab the backpack and run for my life, literally.

Derrick-

I was trying to get a backpack just one, to have some supplies, than I was going to hide in the rainforest biome, but, Glinda had another idea, she had grabbed a bow and was shooting arrows at me. I felt one hit me, I fell and things started spinning and fading and the last thing I heard was Glinda calling me a whimp.

Harold-

"Just let me go! Please, it's not like I'll live anyway, please!" Why am I arguing with Chase? Hope, maybe this was humiliating and cruel I was going to die on NATIONAL television, stupid Capitol, stupid Chase, Stupid Games, Stupid Gamemakers! This isn't fair. I didn't have time to protest before I fell a result of the gash in me, from Chase's sword, I never got to know where he cut me all IO know is it hurt, and I died instantly, which I suppose is better than the other option of suffering.

Carmella~

"You Jerk!" Alex threw a knife it hit my leg, it wasn't fatal, but it hurt I grabbed it and threw it back at him, it missed, I had another knife on me, but I figured I should keep it just in case I needed it. I hobbled up the stair to the rain forest biome and collapsed, apparently that cut was deeper than I thought.

Lydia~

Glinda took the only bow in the cornucopia, so I settled on using some knives, I didn't like knives but I had no choice, I was about to ask if she'd give me the bow when I was interrupted by Chase yelling, and it looked like I wasn't the only one having issues today.

Chase-

"It's MINE! You couldn't use it if you tried! Your training score was bad, because you can't use a sword mine was good because I CAN! Now, go get a knife or a spear and get lost."

"NO!" Matthew was a jerk, he didn't get he was bad, and he NEEDED to know ASAP.

I didn't really mean to kill him I just kind of lost my temper and he just kind of lost his life.

Kylass~

This was mayhem, I wasn't going to complain about Matthew's death though, we all hated him, but this was crazy, biomes everywhere, they were all about ten feet off the ground and, created a maze, it was going to be hard to win these games, but I knew I had to.

Ozzy-

I saw Carmella blackout in the rainforest biome so I climbed up the steps and picked her up and carried her to a little shelter created by trees and vines and tried to figure what to do with her leg, it was pretty torn up.

Kimberly~

I saw Lydia asking Glinda for the bow it was rather funny they didn't know I had a bow, or they probably would have come after me.

"Here, can I use the bow?" Felicity handed me an axe.

"Sure, just don't let Lydia or Glinda see it."  
>'Okay. Where do you want to camp?" We were currently standing in between a desert and a tundra biome, neither of which we wanted to stay in.<p>

"I have no idea."

This list will probably last one chapter, than I'll get irritated with typing it!

Just a heads up!

I have listed allies and location

**Bold= Dead**

_Italics= Injured_

Plain=Alive and well

Glinda ~Careers ~Cornucopia

Chase –Careers ~Cornucopia

Lydia ~Careers ~Cornucopia

**Matthew**

Felicity ~w/ Kimberly~ Maze

**Derrick**

Kylass ~ Careers~ Cornucopia

Ozzy –Carmella~ Rainforest

Vienna~ Noah~Tundra

Jake ~Gret & Parker~Forest one

Hertz ~Quarry~ Forest one

Gret ~Jake & Parker~ Forest one

Kimberly~ Felicity ~Maze

**Harold**

Quarry~Hertz~ Forest one

Noah~Vienna~ Tundra

_Carmella _~Ozzy~Rainforest (Bad knife cut in the leg)

Parker- Gret & Jake ~Forest one

Patience~Solo~Maze

Kalf-Solo~ Dessert

Seraphin~ Alex~ Under Stairs

Alex~ Careers/Seraphin~Cornicopia

Tristyn~ Solo~ Maze

**Branson**

**That took longer than the actual chapter…**


	20. Boys They Drive Us Crazy

SO SORRY! If I kill your tribute trust me I don't want to but…

Deaths are random, I have about four people I'm considering for victor, I just don't know who it will actually be though!

Alex-

I saw Seraphin waiting under the stairs to the desert biome, I was on watch and everyone was fast asleep. I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it full of food and water threw in an extra sleeping bag grabbed two knives and handed them to Seraphin, she took them I reminded her of the plan and told her to go IN the desert biome she had plenty of water and no one would be in there it was to hot. She had plenty of water, and I told her to wait under the stairs if she needed more.

Kylass~

In the morning Chase decided we would head out and do some hunting, I was okay with the idea we had to win somehow didn't we? I was laying there awake when I noticed Alex get up from his post and throw some stuff in a bag and hand it to a girl under the steps, it was sweet, I don't know why but I didn't want to rat him out, or even confront him, So instead I watched Chase, he was peaceful when he sleep, believe it or not.

Noah-

It was cold, bitter cold, but Vienna had gotten jackets and sleeping bag in a backpack, we had plenty of food and a purifier from my backpack, we used the snow for water and were actually doing quite well, considering our circumstances.

Quarry~

I was with Hertz, we both hated the Capitol, we both hated the games, and we both were a bit rebellious, it was a good alliance.

We had decided we would try to find a forest, with in the hour we had settled in the back of the forest, assuming no one would bother us until someonedid.

Gret-

I didn't want to wander the forest. Nevertheless, Jake insisted. So now, we are in a brawl with Quarry and Hertz, and I knew I was dead Quarry, was intent on killing me she had a hand-made bow and was shooting arrows at Jake and me. I threw a couple knives, to no avail, the arrows kept coming. Parker got hit in the head and fell to the ground, I continued to dodge the arrows until finally I felt one hit me in the chest. It hurt, but somehow I found peace in knowing the war was over, at least for me.

Jake-

Running, I am not sure where I was going but I knew I was alone, and running, my head was pounding at this point but adrenaline and the will to live kept me going, I should have just let Hertz win. It would have ended my suffering and given a few Capitol people something to talk about. But, I didn't, whether I'll regret that or not I don't know but, for now I'm glad I did.

Carmella~

I awoke to two cannons firing one after the other; I didn't know where I was or why my leg hurt, than I remembered. I was in the Hunger Games and Alex cut my leg, but that didn't explain the nook I was in, I heard a noise and grabbed the knife on my belt and spun around, a little to fast.

I fell but was caught by someone.

"Whoa there, you lost a lot of blood and need to rest, now sit." It was Ozzy.

"And you need to die." I replied through gritted teeth, I was about to throw the knife when he grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to die? I found you passed out on the ground almost dead, kill me if you want to die but your leg needs help, and killing me won't help." Why did he have to right?

"Fine, you win."

"I thought so, now sit." I listened only because I wanted to live and let him mess with my leg, which was a lot worse than I thought. As I drifted to sleep I felt him kiss me on the head. Unfortunately I was too tired to punch him in the face, he would have deserved it.

Glinda ~Careers ~Cornucopia

Chase –Careers ~Cornucopia

Lydia ~Careers ~Cornucopia

**Matthew**

Felicity ~w/ Kimberly~ Maze

**Derrick**

Kylass ~ Careers~ Cornucopia

Ozzy –Carmella~ Rainforest

Vienna~ Noah~Tundra

Jake~Solo~Maze

Hertz ~Quarry~ Forest one

**Gret**

Kimberly~ Felicity ~Maze

**Harold**

Quarry~Hertz~ Forest one

Noah~Vienna~ Tundra

_Carmella ~Ozzy~Rainforest (Bad knife cut in the leg)_

**Parker**

Patience~Solo~Maze

Kalf-Solo~ Dessert

Seraphin~ Alex~ Desert

Alex~ Careers/Seraphin~Cornicopia

Tristyn~ Solo~ Maze

**Branson**


	21. Mad Chase

Don't Get to used to constant updates! Spring Break Really helped (PS: Your reviews help me write!)

Chase-

Today was going to be a good day, we were going hunting. I knew there were tributes in most of the biomes, I decided we would start with the desert; no one would want to go in the desert so of course _everyone_ would run to the desert. Alex didn't want to go to the desert, he knew something, no not something, someone, I needed to know who, and soon.

Ozzy-

Carmella was interesting, gorgeous, except when she tried to kill me, those weren't her shinning moments. She was so peaceful when she slept, it was a shame I had to wake her, but I knew she needed food and water while I still had it.

"Carmella, get up!" I shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes Gianna!"

"I'm not Gianna, now up, please?"

"Huh!, Oh, sorry, I'm still gonna kill you, you know? After I'm better."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hmph." She didn't like being injured or restrained, it was obvious she was a free spirit determined, likable and beautiful, she just didn't want to realize it.

Kalf-

I was alone in the desert and it was way to hot for anything to live, why did I go in here anyway? I regretted it, at least it got cool at night.

I knew I had to get out I was going through water like crazy and I saw the Careers come this way through the plastic of the biome.

Vienna~

I wondered about Elise, I wondered how she was dealing with these games, she did not deal with stress good and I knew this would be pain staking for her to watch.

It was cold but Noah and I managed to stay warm, barely, but it was enough.

We had seen some new animals, it was kind of fun. Well if you consider anything about these games fun.

Tristyn~

I had run into Patience in the maze we both didn't want to kill so instead we allied she figured out quickly about my talking setback, she didn't like to talk so it worked out, just fine, we were currently in a big forest full of pine trees.

Seraphin~

The Careers were in the desert, Alex was stalling, Chase was mad, I don't know what to think, there walking this way. I don't know what to do, I need help, and soon Chase doesn't like stalling.

I Will Surely be dead by tomorrow, mad doesn't describe Chase's mood right now.

**So…. Short but hey, an update, yes?**

Glinda ~Careers ~ Desert

_Chase –Careers ~ Desert (Mad, Mad, Mad) Not technically an injury but…_

Lydia ~Careers ~Desert

**Matthew**

Felicity ~w/ Kimberly~ Maze

**Derrick**

Kylass ~ Careers~ Desert

Ozzy –Carmella~ Rainforest

Vienna~ Noah~Tundra

Jake~Solo~Maze

Hertz ~Quarry~ Forest one

**Gret**

Kimberly~ Felicity ~Maze

**Harold**

Quarry~Hertz~ Forest one

Noah~Vienna~ Tundra

_Carmella ~Ozzy~Rainforest (Bad knife cut in the leg; mixed emotions)_

**Parker**

Patience~ Tristyn~ Forest two

Kalf-Solo~ Dessert

Seraphin~ Alex~ Desert

Alex~ Careers/Seraphin~ Desert

Tristyn~ Paitence~ Forest two

**Branson**


	22. You Better Run

Kimberly~

"We need to move, now." The Careers had gone "hunting". And we Felicity and I were hanging around near the Cornucopia.

"Probably, but why don't we grab some food and supplies first?"

"Are you sure no one's guarding it?"

"Positive."

"Alright, let's go!" We grabbed supplies, food and the like from there stash and headed to the forest of pine trees, where a light snow had begun.

Alex-  
>Chase was on Seraphin, well on to me about Seraphin, but he seemed to know exactly where she was, fortunately I saw her trying to get away, she, unlike Chase, had speed and stamina and she had me. You could tell when Chase spotted her.<p>

"You." He pointed at me. "Are dead, as soon as she is." He could be so stupid sometimes.

Glinda~

I was so lost! First, we were hunting, than were fighting; Alex threw a knife at Chase after punching him in the face, and now Alex is running off with some random girl who came out of nowhere! Chase was trying to fight them but failed miserably, which was sad.

"You know what? I'm with them, bye!" Lydia started running to Alex and the girl. Kylass just kind of stood there I had no idea what to do so I ran, in the opposite direction of the fight, I was trained just run if the Careers begin fighting. I don't why Iran into the desert, fear I guess but it fueled me, until I fell into a giant black hole.

Seraphin~

I saw one girl go down a big hole that appeared in the sand it was quite strange but, that's what happened. But now my focus was on running as fast as I could, Lydia had decided to join me and Alex, she had the idea of grabbing some of the careers supplies, seeing as Chase was going to stop in a couple minutes, sure enough when we hit the stairs he realized it was pointless.

Kylass~

"I guess it's just me and you know."

"What about Glinda?"

"She um-uh fell down a massive hole that appeared in the sand, and her cannon went off." He seemed to like Glinda so I prayed he wouldn't still be mad.

"Oh, whatever, she was a good fighter but she was to clinging and naïve."

That was a relief I didn't want to die, at least, not now.

"Where do you want to go, if we stay here, we'll either, burn to death, freeze to death, dehydrate or suffer the same fat as Glinda." I didn't really know where I wanted to

"Let's grab supplies at the Cornucopia first, you know your nose is bleeding right?"

It was obvious Alex's punches were not gentle Chase had a bruise and an obviously broken nose, this was not good, for anyone.

Chase-

That Jerk, he broke my nose AND took all my allies, except Kylass, which is all right I guess she was the best fighter, and she didn't complain, but Seriously, why did I trust him in the first place?

"Oh, Alex, Jerk, um, cornucopia sounds good, let's go."

The sooner I got my revenge the better.

**Glinda **

_Chase –Kylass ~ Cornucopia (Broken nose, bruise on face, mad)_

Lydia ~ Alex; Seraphin~ Maze

**Matthew**

Felicity ~w/ Kimberly~ Forest two

**Derrick**

Kylass ~ Chase~ Cornucopia

Ozzy –Carmella~ Rainforest

Vienna~ Noah~Tundra

Jake~Solo~Maze

Hertz ~Quarry~ Forest one

**Gret**

Kimberly~ Felicity ~Forest two

**Harold**

Quarry~Hertz~ Forest one

Noah~Vienna~ Tundra

_Carmella ~Ozzy~Rainforest (Bad knife cut in the leg; mixed emotions)_

**Parker**

Patience~ Tristyn~ Forest two

Kalf-Solo~ Dessert

Seraphin~ Alex; Lydia~ Maze

Alex~ Seraphin; Lydia~ MAze

Tristyn~ Paitence~ Forest two

**Branson**


	23. Randoms and Romances

**My plans for today got cancelled so I'm free! So I wrote**

** Again I'll say I'm sorry if i kill/killed your tribute I DIDNT WANT TO, but you signed up for this so blame yourself not me!  
><strong>

Lydia~

Chase and Kylass, were left with, basically nothing, when we got to the cornucopia a ton of stuff was missing and by the time Alex, Seraphin and I had finished collecting stuff it was almost all gone, I had planned on infiltrating the Careers the whole time I just didn't know when, and I saw and opportunity and ran, literally.

Seraphin was nice and so was Alex when he was not trying to hide something, he was a lot calmer when Seraphin was in sight; he was so sweet to her. I hoped it did not come down to the three of us; I would win, if only for Paige

Patience~

Tristyn was nice, and quiet. I liked that I think there's was more to her being quiet than shyness though all she would say were thinks, I had said, which was strange but, What do I know? Glinda died today, had the Careers had already turned against each other? If so we were in for a long game.

Felicity~

Kimberly and I got along Great! She told me about a guy named Grayson, I told her, hesitantly about Gabriel and we talked about so many things, the tributes were spread out pretty good, which meant it wasn't long until the Game makers stepped in. It had begun to snow in the forest, but thanks to the ever so loving Careers we had jackets and blankets.

Jake-

I hadn't found anywhere to stay and my head was throbbing, I didn't know what to do about it, I found a biome with lots of tall grass and just laid down and shut my eyes, I knew I'd regret it later but, hey, I was going to die anyway, minus well just lay here while I can.

Alex-

Lydia was nice, I learned she talked about her sister, Paige, and she talked a little strategy, we talked about everything, really. It was nice knowing where Seraphin was, being able to grasp her attention at all times, knowing she was alright, she was currently sleeping leaning against my arm, while I was on watch in the cave, hideout Lydia had found, Lydia was out hunting leaving me alone, in silence to wonder about, everything. Whether Seraphin would win or not, if I would win or not, when Lydia would be back how long until Chase got his revenge, I messed up his face pretty bad, and whether he would take it on Seraphin or me.

Kylass~

Chase did not handle injury's well. His ego was shattered, so was his nose, it was getting better thanks to Capitol people, but I was still taking care of him twenty-four seven, he was hurt, mentally and physically, he was so used to winning losing never crossed his mind.

"I'm going to get him; he'll regret _ever _messing with me." He was mad, so mad, he was used, and the supplies were gone. I tried to keep him calm but it did not always work out well.

"Don't worry you'll get him, he won't be hard to find, just find the girl first, he'll come running." I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew it was risk her life's or one of ours.

"Good idea, she has attention issues, she'll zone out any old time, yes! Thank You Kylass." He _hugged_ me. He had, had a couple doses of capitol drugs and the effects were apparent.

"Why don't you rest some, that way you can be plenty rested for finding Alex?"

"Okay, you keep watch, and wake me in a couple hours." I doubted he'd remember anything in the morning this medicine was some form of painkiller and I intended to let it wear off before I woke him. He was loony with it, and I don't think he'd exactly be happy if heard about his attitude with it, let alone if I let him go on acting that way.

It was funny, sort of, but I valued my life and Chase over a little bit of humor.

Carmella~

Ozzy was nice, for a guy, he prevented me from dying at least, but, I still don't trust him. He kept me alive, but was oblivious to the fact that I did not want a romance, ever! Especially in the games. It was apparent that he did not realize when he leaned over and kissed me, maybe it was just to make him happy or I felt that I owed him but I didn't fight when he attempted to kiss me this time.

**I don't feel like making the list… Carmella's a little better and Chase's nose is broken and he is drugged and Looney, there the only things that have changed!**


	24. Here We Go Again

Chase-

Today, Today I get revenge, NO ONE makes me look like a fool, especially someone from district eleven. Alex was dead, and so was that girl of his. They are going to get it, I don't care how, but they will, Kylass told me to calm down, but I didn't really care, I don't stress to much about this, you can't stress to much this is to big of a deal.

Kylass~

Chase, was cute when he was mad, but he was about to blow, so I suggested we go look for Alex, Seraphin and Lydia. He thought that was a good idea gathered a sword and a bag, told me to get my trident and we headed out.

"The Rainforest, that's where they are, I just feel it." Chase was a bit, superstitious but so far his gut had kept us alive, so I followed. He was an interesting guy, he'd get mad, he could kill me in seconds, but it didn't scare me, I knew he was a good guy, he was, different, in a good way.

"What are you all smiles about?" He turned and looked at me, crap.

"Um, nothing, just thinking about- I don't know really." I did know but I do not think _he wanted_ to know.

"Okay, did you see that?"

"See what."

Alex-

"We have to run, now!" Lydia came running into the cave.

"Chase and Kylass are in the biome, hurry!" I quickly shook Seraphin awake told her the news and she groggily got up and collected her supplies.

"Come on, we have to go!" We started running, unfortunately we did not get far before Chase found us.

"So, we meet again, who should I start with you or her." He pointed a finger at Seraphin. She backed behind me, I wasn't going to be much of a block from Chase but with Lydia we might be okay.

"How about neither." Lydia attempted to shoot an arrow but missed narrowly avoiding Kylass who so far had stayed out of it. The arrow had flared Chase's every growing temper, causing him to throw a knife at Lydia, it scraped by her shoulder, but if she was injured she didn't show it she flung another arrow, this time directly at Kylass,

"How dare you!" Chase screamed, whether they had a relationship or he was just being dramatic, I'll never know but, I think we had pressed his buttons, because he pulled out his sword, which wasn't, the smallest threat around.

Kylass didn't know what to do, but Chase ran full force into me fortunately, I blocked it soon enough so Seraphin wasn't affected.

Seraphin~

This was bad, oh so bad, like, we're all going to die bad. Chase and Alex were in a knife/sword/hand to hand fight, with no clear winner, the girl with the trident, Kylie, I think, was fighting Lydia, it turns out tridents are affective shields.

Chase's knife flew by me fortunately missing me, narrowly, but a miss. Only further antagonizing Alex, this was going to be a long fight I didn't want to watch.

Kylass and Lydia were, I don't really know, what they were doing actually, half heartedly fighting, if you get technical but they didn't seem like they actually wanted to hurt anybody.

I decided Alex needed my help, and stepped out of the bushes. He noticed when Chase's glance turned my way.

"Here to watch?" I remained silent.

"Seraphin, get back!" Alex I had learned could be a bit over protective at moments.

Chase threw a knife, where he got all these weapons, I'll never know.

I ducked, at the last second the knife was lodged in my shoulder, now I had a weapon.

I threw it back at Chase it hit him in the leg, win. Chase pulled it out and threw it at me I dodged it, unfortunately, Chase also threw a punch at Alex, it knocked him out cold, but by that time I had collected the knife, I threw it hit Chase in the arm, distracting him, from Alex's limp body. I had found another knife and was ready to throw it, and Lydia had readied her bow, when Chase realized with his leg injury Lydia and I had the upper hand.

"Kylass, let's go NOW!"

Chase~

I had won, Alex was dead, I think, and Seraphin was hurt, Lydia, wasn't hurt but she knew better than to hunt us down.

"I need to look at that leg it's bleeding pretty bad and so is your arm, you need to rest."

"I know."

"Chase, just list- Wait what did you say?" She only really knew the killer side of me, I laughed a little before going on.

"I said I know, listen, I'm not an airhead, I just get irritated, I like to win."

"I see." I realized she was actually very pretty in her own way, and she was always calm, no matter what. She was herself, even in the games, something very few people were able to do.

Seraphin~

"What do we do." Lydia and I both were kind of staring at Alex; Lydia checked his pulse confirming he was in fact alive.

"If we can lift him, we'll move him to a cave and see if he wakes up, okay."

How Lydia managed to be calm was beyond me.

"Okay." You never think about how tall someone is until your carrying them through a rainforest.


	25. Mind Games

Fun Fact: The chapter was inspired by Peeta Bread Loves Catnip's review it had me laughing so hard!

Jake-

The world was spinning in swirls of various color I had no idea why, but I was snapped back to reality by a glint of silver, a parachute, I quickly realized what it was medication, I took it and waited for it to kick in, was this a joke? Was my mind playing games with me?

Kimberly~

Nothing exciting has happened in awhile, the last person to die was Glinda, and who knows what happened to her. I thought a heard a cannon, but wasn't sure. I asked Felicity, she didn't hear anything. Was my mind messing with me?

Kylass~

I saw someone running out of the desert biome, it was a guy, he was really tall. I could not figure out who it was. But suddenly I realized it was Kalf.

Chase saw him to and despite his injuries wanted to fight. He grabbed his sword and a couple knives and I grabbed my trident, this was a bad idea, but I wasn't going to defy Chase. He stood where Kalf couldn't see him and waited after chase was a couple feet in front of us Chase threw a knife to alert him of our presence, Kalf turned around holding nothing but a whip. He lashed it out at Chase, who barely managed to escape it. Kalf recognized it and lashed out again this time hitting Chase on the gash in his leg, he cried out in pain, as he fell to the ground. Chase's scream pushed me to my breaking point, I threw my trident hitting him he fell instantly to the ground, my first victim since the bloodbath.

By this point, Chase was on his feet, barely, but he was. I was not really paying attention until I realized Chase was kissing me.

"What was that for?"

"Saving me, Kalf was planning on killing, me fighting him was stupid." The next part he whispered in my ear.

"And it's no secret you don't want to kill anyone, but you did to protect me." I didn't really know how to respond, my mind was messing with me, I don't care about Chase, _(Why do I lie to my self)_ I need to get home, _(That much was true)_ not fall in love with him _(Even if I want to), _he was stronger, I should have let him die _(No, that's mean)._

Definitely mind games, no way did he like me. Mind Games, that's all, just games, like everything else in my life right now.

**Don't you love it when your writing and listening to music (I have to have music to write) and the music basically describes what your writing?)**

I know that's probably normal but, I find traces of songs in all my chapter/paragraphs lol! Enough blabbering!

**Glinda **

_Chase –Kylass ~ Cornucopia (Knife wounds to arm and legs)_

Lydia ~ Alex; Seraphin~ Cave

**Matthew**

Felicity ~w/ Kimberly~ Forest two

**Derrick**

Kylass ~ Chase~ Cornucopia

Ozzy –Carmella~ Rainforest

Vienna~ Noah~Tundra

Jake ~Solo~ Plains

Hertz ~Quarry~ Forest one

**Gret**

Kimberly~ Felicity ~Forest two

**Harold**

Quarry~Hertz~ Forest one

Noah~Vienna~ Tundra

_Carmella ~Ozzy~Rainforest ( mixed emotions)_

**Parker**

Patience~ Tristyn~ Forest two

**Kalf**

_Seraphin~ Alex; __Lydia__~ Maze (shoulder wound)_

_Alex~ Seraphin; __Lydia__~ Maze (unconscious-maybe)_

Tristyn~ Paitence~ Forest two

**Branson**


	26. Sit Down and Cry

Head Gamemaker~

Think, Melina, think, how to bring these tributes together. I knew this arena was going to cause problems, a feast at the cornucopia was out, the two Careers at the cornucopia made that to hard. Hmmm, the plains, that would be a good spot for a fight.

Lydia~

"Attention! Each of you are sitting around needing something, an item, food, action, mediation, water, warmth." We needed something for Alex who was still knocked out cold. If it were me he'd be dead, but every time I suggested anything near that Seraphin started sobbing "Come to the plain biome at dusk tomorrow to receive these gifts." I probably would have gotten rid of Seraphin to, but she reminded me of Paige, so much, I couldn't bring my self to hurt her.

"Are we going?" It was her way of telling me I was going, she cared for Alex, that much was apparent.

"Do I have a choice?"

"So you'll go?" Her face lit up

"Yeah, We'll get some medicine for him."

Marina~ (District 4 Mentor)

"What do you want Arron." He was the obnoxious mentor from one.

"I want your tribute to stay away from my brother!"

"Huh?" I had no clue what he was talking about then I remembered his brother was in the games this year.

"Chase is my brother, and Kylie or whatever is messing up his chances of winning! Make her stop!"

"I think it helps, she has gained a little bit more Capitol support since hr kissed her, plus I don't know how to stop her, if you find a way feel free but, until then…" Arron wasn't used to losing, he had no response to mine, so he simply stormed away.

Kylass~

Chase was a good person,** if **he wasn't trying to kill people. His injuries weren't healing as quickly as I had hoped the upcoming event in the plain biome wasn't helping.

"I'm fine I can go trust me."

"No, you're not! Your Staying!"

"Your not going alone."

"Please let me go you need medicine for your leg and your arm." We both were distracted by a glint of silver.

"I'll get it!" He let me grab it, he wasn't healed nearly close to what he thought he was.

Attached to the parachute was some ointment and a note which read,

'Stay away from my brother 4, or else. You're both too naïve you will die face it, don't use him as a shield. He's stronger than you, he will win, it's that simple

-Arron'

I went back to Chase, put the ointment on him, and told him if he was better tomorrow, he could go to the feast thing.

"What's wrong?" I had many talents, hiding my emotions wasn't one of them.

"Nothing."


	27. Dream A Little Dream of Me, Please?

**SORRY! So much going on lately! Any who I'm back!**

**The cliffhanger on the last chapter was actually a mistake but whatever. It worked = )**

Kylass~

I couldn't stop thinking about that note. _'Stay away from my brother 4, or else. You're both too naïve you will die face it, don't use him as a shield. He's stronger than you, he will win, it's that simple' _That scared me the most, what could he from outside the arena? He was district one though. They had some major help.

I decided to let Chase go to the feast, but I wasn't going to tell him until he woke up. The ointment had helped drastically, Chase knew something was bothering me, I watched him as he slept trying to distract myself but instead I just started wondering wheatear to tell him or not.

Ozzy-

I had finally broken through with Carmella she was no longer trying to kill me. She kissed me once. it was an improvement her leg seemed to be okay she decided she had to go to the feast and threatened to kill me when I brought up not going so here we are walking in this maze to find the plains.

Noah-

Me and Vienna had to get out of that biome and soon. the Game makers were so kind as to freeze us half to death and then send killer penguin mutts in to rip up out extra jackets and our sleeping bags, which meant we had to go to the feast, or die. I thought about Gabe and Elise, even though I didn't know her I felt like I did. It was so weird,

"NOAH!" Vienna shouted, I spun around and found myself face to face with a big white bear. Suddenly it didn't seem so cold anymore.

Chase-

I was dreaming I had to be, last thing I knew I was in the games, next thing I know I'm was a victor, but I was upset about it, the I saw Aaron, my brother, and I wanted him dead, but why, my brother dead, it's not like he could tease me anymore, I was a victor, why, why, why…

Suddenly, I was awaked by Kylass gently shaking me, she was gorgeous, especially with the rising sun behind her head, and somehow I knew something was wrong with her, and I also knew Aaron had something to do with it, but what was _it_?

Jake-

I knew I was dead a feast? Know way I'd survive bloodbath 2.0 the odds at this points were certainly NOT in my favor right now. I decided I'd try to get out of the biome before the fight broke out, I doubted I'd make it, but, hey I'd rather die trying, than laying in the grass like a wimp.


	28. Winning Isn't Everything

**Okay… I know you guys hate me…. **

**This time it wasn't my fault though my computer crashed then again that was my fault to so um… I'm gonna write now**

**Musical Inspired Chapter ;)**

Vienna~

Noah threw a spear and a couple of knives but the bear lived threw all his fatal hits it was inevitable, one of us was to die. Which one the bear would choose no doubt rested with the Game Makers they were the mind of the games and this bear. I suddenly realized they were going to kill me. I'd said to much, about my hatred of the capitol the fact that Elise's crippled ness was due to a rebel attack, I was going to die and that was final, no running would help me, the Capitol was getting bored with no deaths, I wasn't about to entertain them by running. So I stood and there and tried. No I didn't try to run or fight of the bear. I tried to ignore Noah's pleas to run and tried to shove all thoughts of Elise out of my mind.

I failed, I heard him loud and clear, and thoughts of Elise ran through my mind and I let the bear kill me. But, I didn't give the Capitol a good show, I just stood there, didn't run, didn't fight and in my mind not letting them have a good show was winning in itself.

"**_Maybe in five or ten, Yours and mine will meet again, Straighten this whole thing out  
>Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy<br>But this is the distance, And this is my game face, There's really no way to reach me, is there really no way to reach me? Am I already gone? So this is your Maverick, And this is Vienna …"~Vienna- The Fray_**

(Listen to the whole song and read the POV or PM if you don't understand how this song fits, trust me it's not just the name… sorry I'm blabbing)

Noah-

*Boom!*

And the bear was gone and so was Vienna in the blink of an eye. I was to shell shocked to cry. I should have done something, I could have saved he and I also knew I had to get to a new biome ASAP. I was about to freeze to death, I kissed Vienna's cheek one last time and headed to some place warm. I was only five steps away before I broke my promise to Vienna not to cry if she was killed before me. I also broke my promise to myself to protect her no matter what. Overall, I was crappy friend, I killed two people today, Vienna literally, and Elise, mentally as if life wasn't hard enough for her as it was.

I didn't really know what to do or where to do. I had only a single knife left and no ally. So, I decided I might as well go to the feast, the games would truly begin after the feast when the only one's standing were the true fighters and the lucky ones.

"**_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry  
>And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today<br>Will you think that you're all alone  
>When no one's there to hold your hand?"~Permanent- David Cook <em>**

Carmella~

Ozzy was annoying yet somehow I liked him, I was in the Hunger Games I was going to die regardless, why should I have to obey the rules of the Shadows group, when I was never going to see them again? I contemplated this while Ozzy and I walked along. When would be the last time I saw him, When would he die, When would I die, I didn't like this thoughts yet they were currently my reality. I don't know what part of me told me this was a good idea, but I decided I needed to get to know Ozzy so I asked him about his home life, I found out so much, and decided guys weren't as evil as the Shadows made them sound, it was just a matter of picking the right ones. It's really a shame that I waited until now to find this out.

"_**We gotta tell them that we love them, While we got the chance to say it, We Gotta live like we're dying…"~ Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen**_

Alec-

I was unconscious but aware, there was a feast and Seraphin was convinced she was going, why Lydia agreed to go I'll never know. Seraphin was fragile, emotionally and physically, I would hear her sobbing at night when she thought no one was awake. The games were tearing her apart, she couldn't handle the stress of it all. Lydia was constantly worried about Paige, it worried me, she knew Seraphin was vulnerable and overly trusting how long until she turned on Seraphin and me to save her sister? That realization made me panic, the guy in the coma can only do so much. My only hope was that I recovered with in 6 hours or Lydia and Seraphin returned from the feast still alive. My trust in Lydia was at an all time low, how far would she go to protect her sister?

**"Everyone knows I'm in, Over my head, Over my head, With eight seconds left in overtime, She's on your mind…"~Over My Head~ The Fray**

Chase-

Kylass was getting a little sleep in before we headed off for the feast, it was time for my ointment to be reapplied so I decided instead of waking he I'd put it on myself. I found the bag she'd put it in and when I found it there was a note on top I figured it was instructions so I started reading.

_**'Stay away from my brother 4, or else. You're both too naïve you will die face it, don't use him as a shield. He's stronger than you, he will win, it's that simple**_

_**-Arron'**_

I should have known he'd meddle, at least now I knew what was bothering her yesterday, Arron, and his ego. He was heartless through and through, he didn't care about others. Kylass was just a roadblock to him an object preventing me from a glorious victory and a horrid life. You see Arron wasn't always like this, well to a certain degree he was, he had always been arrogant. But he wasn't cruel and heartless until the games, the arena changed him in many ways and I'm not quite sure I want that, my parents have each other, and Arron and my sisters, Kylass' dad has no one. She'll come out of this the same person, well almost, no ones really the same. I knew I'd have to die, but I signed up for this, she didn't she just wants her life to go back to normal and I'm going to try to make that happen. I know I'd always dreamt of winning these games but Kylass has made me realize Winning isn't everything, and in a way sending her home was winning, if only to me her and her father.

"_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go, Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know, When I'm losing my control, the city spins around, You're the only one who knows, you slow it dow…" ~Look After You~ The Fray**_

_**A/N: That was really long and most of it was Author's Notes and Lyics… Chase's POV I didn't really have a song for I had like 10 songs for it I wanted to mash them into one but I can't so I settled on one lol…**_

_***I do not own any songs or lyrics in this chapter they belong to there respectful owners***_


	29. If You Say So

Hertz~

"What is it we need exactly?" I was really confused at why Quarry insisted we go to the feast, we were good on food water and weapons.

"We need to eliminate some competition that's what!"

"Sorry I asked." Quarry had been in a bad mood recently. I think the games were getting to her.

"Isn't obvious though Hertz? We don't need anything and I'm obviously not going for my health." She was in a really bad mood and now I really was sorry I asked.

I knew it was

Kimberly~

"So are we going to the feast?" Felicity had been on the fence about going, but if we were going to go we had to leave now

"If you want."

"I guess were kind of low on supplies, plus if we fight we can earn sponsors."

"True, I guess." She didn't seem happy about going, I think she realized we where about half way through the games, she doubted her abilities and her doubt was getting the best of her.

"We don't HAVE to go if you don't want to go, I mean we can make due we'll just need to find water and go hunting."

"No it's fine I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I knew she wasn't sure, she insisted she was fine but there was something bothering her, but than who in this arena wasn't bothered by something?

Patience~

Silence I've learned I good, me and Tristyn have figured out a way to talk, well a way to ask questions. I give her options for answers and she repeats the one she wants, it's a little time consuming but better than no talking.

"Do you want to go to the feast? Yes."

"Yes" Well, that was simple.

"Well, we should go now, it's at dusk so we have an hour or two to travel. Should we go now,"

"Now." We'll that was easy to, let's just hope the feast is just as easy, a get in and get out event.

Noah-

Traveling alone sucked, bottom line. Your thoughts drift wherever they want, you have no one to talk to and no one to give you advice I was walking loud and lazily to the plains biome. It really wasn't a good idea but, I didn't really care if I died at that point I was to mad at myself for not helping Vienna, helping Elise.

Kylass~

'Arron!" I was awoken by Chase's yelling. Apparently he had found the note.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry, Kylass." He seemed sincere.

"So you found the note?"

"Yeah, I should've know Arron pull a stunt like this just ignore it. He's a jerk. He thinks the only important thing in life is being a Victor."

"Isn't that what you told at the beginning of the games?" I felt better now that Chase knew about the note. But an opportunity to make run of Chase arose and I thought I'd take it.

"Well-You-I-I don't think like that anymore okay?" Oh, Chase, one thing he's not good at, concealing his nerves, that question made him as nervous as could be.

I kissed him on the cheek making his face redder.

"If you say so."


	30. Feasts, Fights and Lucky Escapes

**So I'm sitting on my computer and I check my story to see if I have any reviews and I see I have one and I get all excited (I haven't done anything for like an hour) and then it's not up yet. So, I'm all like I'll just look at it threw my e-mail, than I realize that takes to much effort… Yes, I am that lazy lol… But you should know I love reviews… jk you guys are GREAT reviewers.**

Chase- I was dead, at least I was if Arron had a say in it. I called him an arrogant jerk on national television AND I haven't ditched Kylass yet, although I had killed that Jake kid, he was just kind of laying in the grass I think he was asleep, but not sure, it was really weird actually.

Dusk was approaching fast and there was limited hiding places, unless you laid in the grass, which judging by all the sudden movements in the grass seemed to be a popular option. As soon as dusk fell a large metal platform rose from the ground circling the platform was a line of bags, all different colors all had a number on them. I spotted the District one bag and both the district four bag I didn't know what was in it and told Kylass to get it if she wanted, Ozzy would be easy to take out.

Carmella-

I hate grass, I really do. It irritates me- my complaints stopped when a metal disc filled with bags was lifted from the ground. I spotted my district nine bag, worked a plan with Ozzy and bolted into the not so controlled chaos.

Kylass~

"Let GO!" Ozzy was grabbing a hold of the bag. I didn't want to have to kill him but another tribute gone wasn't something I was going to complain about.

"Don't make me"

"Don't make you what?" Before he could respond I threw a knife and his cannon fired I felt guilty killing my district partner but, when your in the Hunger Games, guilt what's will get you killed and I don't think Ozzy was above killing me.

Carmella~

I had my bag turned around and spotted easy prey and an opportunity for revenge on Alex, Seraphin.

"Hey, Seraphin." She was cautious to turn around.

"Where's your boyfriend."

"In a cave-" She realized a little late she'd said to much.

"W-Why do wanna know?" So she had gained some knowledge during these games, but I had a feeling I could coax just a little bit more from her.

"Oh, well I met him in training and he seemed nice, and heard something had happe-" I was interrupted by an arrow whizzing extremely close to me I turned around to see Lydia preparing to shoot more. I quickly darted off to find Ozzy and get out before I was killed.

Seraphin~

'Why'd you shoot her?" Lydia had just tried to kill the girl who had been talking to me and I needed to know why she seemed nice enough.

"Well Seraphin, she was trying to find out where Alex was so she could kill him and kill you to.

"Oh…" I'm a bit naïve sometimes, but that was bad how could I not have noticed she was manipulating me?

"Do you have the medication?" I checked my bag sure enough there was a bottle a syringe and some strange colored liquid.

"Yeah."

"Than let's go before Chase realizes you're here okay?"

"Okay."

Noah-

I didn't sign up for this really I didn't then again I did, I walked into the feast, but I did not under ANY circumstances ask to be in a fight with Chase. It had been reduced to a had to hand fight and I wasn't doing half bad given the circumstances.

"CHASE!" Kylass' scream distracted him.

Carmella had her pinned on the ground about to slit her throat. Suddenly a weight had been lifted of my chest literally as Chase scrambled away from our fight to help Kylass.

Kylass~

This much I knew: I was going to die and it wasn't going to be a pleasant death either. Carmella had found Ozzy dead and wasn't happy about and before I could blink she had me pinned on the ground with a weapon at my neck.

"Chase!"

"He's to distracted to save you, he's fighting some other kid. Leave a message after the beep?"

"That was a pitiful joke Carmella." Was she telling the truth was I really doomed, could he really not hear me or was he lying when he said he'd protect me, a cloud of thoughts filled my mind. Had it all been a lie? A lie to soften me up and make me likely to die as soon as there was a fight?

I didn't even have my next thought's collected before her cannon fired. Chase had snapped her neck like she was a twig.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better." That was partially true, I knew he'd been telling the truth only real anger fired Chase up so much.

"Are you sure? You look pretty beat up."

"No, I'm fine really." I kissed him, to thank him he saved my life.

"Thanks I was pretty certain I was going to die for a while there." He couldn't get a response out before the glint of a silver parachute, no doubt from Arron,caught our eye …

**~Living Tributes~**

Chase

Lydia

Felicity

Kylass

Hertz

Kimberly

Noah

Seraphin

Alex

Tristyn


	31. It's Complicated

Alex-

It turns out Lydia didn't plan on killing Seraphin off at the feast after all. The feast had served it's purpose. Several tributes died, including Carmella, Quarry, Ozzy and Jake. This was good we were in the final few, but it also meant Chase was still alive and we had to watch our backs.

I was conscious now, thankfully. It was easier to protect Seraphin when I wasn't a vegetable. Seraphin was scared. She didn't want to die and she didn't want me to die. I really didn't know what to tell her. There was no way I was letting her die which meant I had to die, as time went on the Games were getting more and more complicated, there were less people but more issues. Why? Why the games? Why Seraphin? Why life? Okay, that last one was a bit harsh but really, sometimes I question if the games are worth it. I'm GOING to die end of story. But, Seraphin is a constant reminder why.

Felicity~

Kimberly was a good fighter she got the back for us at the feast and afterwards took out Hertz, who was a determined fighter. Our bag contained food, water, and a few basic first-aid needs. The feast had many casualties, I was fortunate enough not to be one, the games were already more than half over which made me worry. Could I really win this thing? Return to my family and Gabriel? Was it possible? The games were complicated, who would have thought being in an arena fighting to the death would be tough.

Kylass~

"I'll get it." The parachute had me nervous, what COULD Arron do to me when I was in the arena? I picked up the container a thermos filled with water.

'**This is your final warning! This, little romance can't go on she WILL die. So both of you get it through your thick skulls, SHE WILL DIE. THE END. It's not complicated. Chase you could beat her in your sleep. Remember all your training? Apparently Not!'**

** Yours Truly,**

** Arron**

I don't know why but I started sobbing, I guess the reality hit me one of us was going to die, the fact that unlike Arron suggested the games are complicated. Chase tried to comfort me, but no matter what I was just inconsolable. Arron had me terrified. What could he do to me? I cried for a while, I just sat in Chase's arms and cried, because really I didn't know what else to do. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Marina~

"You arrogant jerk!" I couldn't believe ANYONE would have enough nerve to do that.

"Me? What did I do? Oh, the note? I had to be done Kylie was in my little brothers path to victory." What a jerk. Didn't even know her name.

"Her name's Kylass, and your notes don't help, actually they do anything but help."

They might scare Kylass but Chase cares just a little more with every note, but Arron is to arrogant to process that "complicated" concept.

And another chapter done! I think I know who the victor will be, but I want you guy's advice (PM Me if you can) what you want to happen next (No certain people just events) because I'm kind of stuck right now I have a big (well sort of big) fight in mind but that won't happen until later. So yeah…. PM ME! I say PM so that nobody knows but if your anonymous you can review it i guess lol...

Anywho, my short I'm EXTREMELY lazy list...

**~Living Tributes~**

Chase

Lydia

Felicity

Kylass

Kimberly

Noah

Seraphin

Alex

Tristyn


	32. A Matter of Time

Noah-

I'd found new allies in Kimberly and Felicity, I was wandering around the forest biome when I literally stumbled into their camp, they were about to kill me until I promised to ally with them and they realized I had some skills, another lucky escape from death, maybe I could win this thing after all.

Kimberly~

I wasn't sure if Noah trusts us he seems a bit on edge, jumpy. Oh, well he'll be easy to get rid of if need be, he doesn't appear to be much of a fighter anyway, but who knows maybe he'll come in handy they're were after all only nine of us left it helps to have as many as possible on your side.

Tristyn~

My death was coming soon; no way would I be allowed to be a victor, not with my muteness being a result of the capitol. I had no idea when or how I was going to die but I knew it was soon.

Patience had been killed by Lydia at the feast, which left me to my thoughts, but it also meant I was in complete silence; I let my mind wonder, I wondered what was going on in twelve. I didn't have much to think about I knew what was happening the women and children and children were watching the games, the men were in the mines as always. I hadn't really missed home that much, I missed my family and Will but not district twelve, really anyplace is better than there. It's amazing how the Hunger Games can open your eyes, I never really realized how much I hated it until I realized I'd never go back.

Melina~

What next, I needed to get rid of some biomes.

"Sicinia, get rid of all the empty biomes, we need to bring these tributes together."

"Okay, will do." She hit a few buttons and I watched the biomes disappear.

"Thank you, we need these tributes to have to come together, Servius, why don't you send mutts after, the lovely couples? Just a Chase for one and four, take them to the field in forest one with the others. As for two and the elevens, dispose of two, she's useless, take the elevens to the field to, this fight could be interesting seeing as they all seek revenge upon each other. Also, the president has ordered me to kill of twelve her muteness is a result of a capitol experiment and he doesn't want to take the risk of her possibly being the victor."

Maybe getting a victor wouldn't be as hard as I thought, just seal the forest biome after they're all in there, we should have a victor shortly, right on time to. Oh. How I love when things work out for me.

**I'm think of doing a sequel maybe like five chapters of the victors life after the games. I don't think I'll do an SYOT because it's the 50th so Haymitch and Quarter Quell and Maysilee and yeah…. Thoughts opinions REVIEW, Please **

**~Living Tributes~**

Chase

Lydia

Felicity

Kylass

Kimberly

Noah

Seraphin

Alex

Tristyn


	33. Closer to the End

**You guys should read this then go check out my one shot! PLEASE!**

Tristyn~

This was it, the game makers had sent mutts after me. There were Jabber jays. Figures the capitol would pull a stunt like that. I really didn't mind that I was going to die. I knew from the start there wasn't even a doubt about it. There was no way the Capitol would let me live it was too much of a risk, what would happen if people found out about their testing? Also, it's not like I had a nice life to return to, starving, wasn't pleasant and I was shunned and whispered about, so in a way this was better.

Lydia~

Just keep running, Just keep running, and try and act like the mutts aren't after you. They were ugly, tiger things and they seemed to want to eat me, what a pleasant day this was shaping out to be.

Eventually I realized it was hopeless the mutts would run me to the ground. I thought about my father, thought about Paige, oh Paige my father was sure to send her into the games to earn back the family "dignity". I shot arrows at the mutts. Even got one between the eyes, they weren't going to die, and I wasn't going to live.

Alex-

Two cannons fired I knew one belonged to Lydia but I wasn't sure about the other one. But I did know me and Seraphin were being chased by mutts, they seemed to be taking us somewhere but where? All bets aside, to Chase and Kylass. The Capitol probably wanted a good fight that would ultimately decide the victor.

Kylass~

"Chase, wake up, we need to go, now!" I knew there were mutts, I heard there growling, and I could see the grass moving.

"Huh?" Of all moments for him to be groggy, he picks now?

"There are mutts, we need to go." That woke him up fortunately, I wasn't leaving him here and I wasn't dying.

"Grab your bag we don't need the other stuff." We really didn't the games were drawing to a close we only needed food water and weapons at this point.

"Don't waste your weapons on them, they won't die, just a heads up."

"Thanks."

The mutts seemed to be guiding us as opposed to wanting to kill us, they weren't exactly vicious, nor where they gaining on us they were just kind of following and snapping there jaws, soon we reached a clearing in a forest, the mutts vanished we had reaches our destination, but why are we here? There was a rustle in the bushes and suddenly I knew why, Alex…**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> CLIFFHANGER, actually it's just a pause so I can go eat lunch… so look back soon for next chapter <strong>

**I love when I first check on my story I had 65 reviews I come back and I have 71… That made me really happy!**

** And I do realize I have errors, I hate proof-reading, because I know exactly what it (should) say and what happens, and such… I need to get better at that, a lot better… **

**Okay, sooooo, I guess I'll do another SYOT, just because I feel generous and it's summer now…  
><strong>

**Read my one-shot in the mean time… PLEASE, im begging you guys, it needs reviews… enough begging, begging is frowned upon**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Living Tributes~<span>**

Chase

Felicity

Kylass

Kimberly

Noah

Seraphin

Alex


	34. Let the Battles Begin

**I really, really, really, really, really,really DON'T want to write the next two chapters, I have to kill off my five favorite tributes *cries* so bear with me… *starts bawling***

* * *

><p>Kimberly~<p>

Three on four, how come the odds were never in MY favor?

Chase had determined the final battle would be two on two. Probably Chase versus Alex; Seraphin versus Kylass. I was currently I a one-on-one with chase not exactly where I want to be. Noah was against Seraphin and Alex and Felicity was struggling to fend herself from Kylass. I was trying to figure out a plan to help her when I felt a hand jerk my face.

"Don't you even think about it." Maybe Chase actually had a brain, and a heart, for Kylass, but still.

"Don't worry I can't. If you haven't noticed I'm pinned on the ground and couldn't help if I wanted to." I just needed ten seconds to get my knife-

"Don't think about that either, I'm not stupid you know." He was pretty smart, he nicked his hand in the process, but I think I was more injured than he was, it was likely he broke my wrist, at least that's what it felt like.

*BOOM!* I looked over and realized Kylass had won her battle with Felicity, I knew my time was numbered now.

"Jerks" it was mumbled but he heard it.

He but the curve of his sword to my neck.

"Think before you talk" He could've killed me ten times over by now but he was no doubt putting on a show, I'm sure the Capitol was loving it.

"Sick, twisted people…" It was the last thing I ever said, I didn't even mean to say it, but I did, It was about the Capitol people but I think Chase thought I was talking about him, because that line was the one that ended my.

Seraphin~

Chase had finished off Kimberly with out mercy, Alex was close to defeating Noah- *Boom* Scratch that he had defeated Noah, then it hit me; there were only four of us left, this would be the final battle, and the odds were stack against me.

Alex-

Only four of us were left, the capitol had been waiting for this moment. The final battle there was to be only one left standing, I'm sure the people of District Eleven were huddled in the square silent, hoping for a victor, and I planned on giving them one, Seraphin.

Kylass~

Chase seemed disturbed, I'm not sure what was bothering him, he was nervous, we both were, but this was different. I didn't know what bothered him, but I did know we were both nervous, what happened if we were the last two? We didn't want to kill each other or ourselves.

Chase-

'Sick, twisted people' Kimberly's final words lingered in my head, they would always haunt me, I always knew I was a bit harsh, but was I really that heartless. Maybe I was, I never actually wanted to kill Kimberly, she never did anything wrong, the Capitol set her up. But Kylass needed to go home, and she was in the way of that.

'Sick and twisted' is that really how people see me.

**I really didn't want to have to kill Kimberly, but… *cries* guys, I feel bad now… FORGIVE ME PLEASE *Gets on knees* PLEASE! You guys are such good reviewers! **

**But you know have a job to do…**

**1****.) **** Submit tributes for my next story**

~The Fantastic Four~ (I'll admit that was really corny… oh well)

Chase

Kylass

Seraphin

Alex


	35. Lover's Quarrel

Kylass~

"You take Seraphin, I'll take Alex." It was two on two, and I was terrified.

"Use knives, not your trident one on one is easier with smaller weapons."

"Thanks for the advice." I actually was thankful, I couldn't think clearly, and he was right, knives would be easier.

"Anytime, just be careful." He kissed me, and we went our separate ways, Him to Alex, me to Seraphin.

I felt bad tackling Seraphin, she was so light and frail. Tiny as she was she put up a good fight, she was good at predicting, she was able to block me, I'll give her that.

Chase-

"So we meet again." Alex was delaying our fight he was torn between helping Seraphin, and fighting me. Good, he was distracted.

"Yes, but this time you're not escaping, except by hovercraft."

"The victor leaves by hovercraft, does he not?" My reminder of why I hate him.

"Touché, but don't avoid the inevitable Alex, one of us, if not both is going to die, we both want one of the girls to win, now are you going to try to win or should we keep up this small talk? The girls are fighting harder than we are." He realized this and sprung into action, he apparently thought his sudden action would surprise, judging by the look on his face when I stopped him from stabbing my shoulder.

"Nice try, next time don't look directly where you're about to stab me." He made a lunge this time for my waist. Again, I stopped him.

"You really need to learn to plan in your head strategy Alex, strategy."

Seraphin~

This was it I had lost Kylass had me pinned, there was no way I could move, even if I tried. She really was a nice girl, I could tell she was about to cry.

'I'm really sorry Seraphin, I-"

"No, it's fine, I'm surprised I made it this far actually, go, win, be happy."

"What about Alex?" This is where my mind was clouded the nice girl who apologized for wanting to survive, or the guy who helped me survive?

"You decide that, if you'll win, you deserve your victory, if he wins, he deserves it. Would I rather him win? Yes, but I want someone who deserves to win, win." I watched a tear roll down her check as my words set in.

Alex-

*Boom* I didn't want to look but I had to, and unfortunately my suspicions were confirmed, Kylass was pretty beaten up, but alive and Seraphin was laying on the ground lifeless, as much as I wanted to kill Kylass at that moment, I decided I'd get rid of Chase first. Make her feel what I was feeling. Chase thought he had me and but he forgot to pin my left arm, the one with the knife.

"Chase, it appears you forgot a small detail."

"What is that?"

"I'm left handed." And with that I plunged my knife deep into his shoulder. He flipped over off of me, and on to ground. Oh how I loved winning."

Kylass~

Seraphin's words had me confused, did she love Alex, or did she not, I was lost in thought, and shock until a cannon fired. I assumed it was Alex, last I checked Chase had him pinned and was about to give the final blow.

"How does it feel, when it's you?" I quickly turned around, that wasn't Chase's voice, it was Alex's, which meant…

**Tormenting you guys is fun… not really but hehe **

**I promise to update soon!**

**~The Final Two~**

Kylass

Alex


	36. Points For Style

Kylass~

I didn't know what I felt at that moment, I was shocked, and sad but I was glad. Glad I didn't have to kill Chase, Home was so close but so far, I still had Alex to take care of, and seeing how I just killed Seraphin that wasn't going to be an easy task.

He escaped the fight with a couple cut, but nothing serious, I one the other hand had a major gash running from my shoulder to my elbow.

"How's it feel honey, to not have Romeo, to back you up, it sucks doesn't it?" He kicked Chase's lifeless body, that was where I drew the line, it's one thing to kill him, it's another to mock me and kick his DEAD body around like a pebble.

Alex-

Before I could blink, I was on the ground, my neck about to become pierced by an extremely irritated Kylass' trident. The middle prong was placed on my neck; the other two prongs were resting at ground level. It was shame I was the one who's neck fit perfectly under the trident, because had it been anyone else I would have given her points for style but, sadly I was the 'lucky' one.

"Next time, pick your words and your actions carefully Alex, insulting a girl after killing her, what did you call him; Romeo? isn't a way to get on her good side, just thought I'd let you know."

"So, I don't want to be on your good side." My knife was just a few inches from my fingers. I Just had to keep her talking, keep her distracted, I needed thirty seconds.'

'Really? Because, if I were you I'd want to be on my good side." She put a little pressure on the trident, not enough to hurt me but a reminder she had ultimate control rather I lived or not .

"Okay, I get your point." I also had my knife. I dug it into her leg she let out a scream, but sadly, she didn't give up her grip on her trident instead she just put more pressure on it.

Kylass~

*BOOM!*

"Congratulations Kylass Glade, you are the victor of the 49th Hunger Games!"

I didn't know how to react but I do know I started crying. Crying over Chase, crying over the twenty-three other kids who had died. Then I looked at Alex's lifeless body, the cut he'd inflicted to my leg, and thought about the last five minutes. I was a monster, I hadn't cared I was about to kill him, I had turned into a ruthless killing machine like all those other careers I'd seen so many times before.

I heard the hovercraft approaching so I kissed Chase's cheek one last time before they took me. They congratulated me before knocking me out…

**SO, that's the end of the 49th Hunger Games, I would have had it out last night but my dad realized I was up, EXTREMELY late/early and told me to go to bed… opps**

**Anyway, I really don't know if I want to do another SYOT, they're so, complicated, I remember about 25 times I almost discontinued this one, and I'm moving across the country very soon so, I don't want to start something like that… BUT, I will definitely write a sequel about Kylass, Okay? **

**Congrats to Irisismyname, your tribute won and Chase will have many a mentioning in the sequel…**

Enchanted by Sunlight**, you are an awesome reviewer, your reviews have caused many lines and a whole Chapter actually… Thanks for reading until the end, Kimberly shall also have mentions in the next story!**

**And finally**

**Thank You, to all the authors who submitted tributes **


	37. Sympathy From A Head Gamemaker

FINAL CHAPTER! Will have the first chapter of the Sequel up later… if I'm productive that is…

Melina~

"Very good work." I dismissed the other Game Makers, we had our Victor.

Alex and Kylass had given the Capitol a good fight, especially Alex, the fact that he was left handed, with Chase, the Capitol loved that, than his line about Romeo to Kylass, and trying to get her to let go of the trident.

Kylass had won, and I was happy with that she only wanted to go home, but she put up a good fight, and most importantly, the president approves of her as Victor. Kylass was a lucky girl, most Victors the president decided to torture in alternative ways, maybe it was the fact that she had already lost her mother and Chase and was obviously terribly scarred; mentally and physically that he decided to let her be.

I thought about the events of the 49th games, the bloodbath, all the romance's that had been created, and broken, the feast, the final fight. Thought about how many times, I had no clue who the victor would be. And, finally I thought about Kylass all that girl had been through, she hated killing people, she bleed on a dime and had several small scars to show for it, and she had a large one down her leg now, a constant reminder of her arena time. And it's not like you wear pants everyday in district four. I actually felt sorry for her, which was strange, I never felt sympathy for a victor; typically I thought it was rather amusing to watch them suffer. Whatever the reason, I was glad she was the victor.

**Okay I know that was really short, oh well more time to get first sequel chapter up, so LOOK FOR IT!**

**As I said it before it will probably just be a regular story because writing the first 20 chapter's or so of SYOT's drives me insane, there so hard to organize (for me) I lack organizational skills and I'm moving cross country so…**


End file.
